Shot Down In Love
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Jasper Hale is in a gang with Maria and he is sentenced to help take care of Alice when she is caught in the middle of a gang war and shot. Will feelings make an appearance? What does Maria think of Jasper's new friend? *Collab with JaspersLittleMonster*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Shot Down In Love**

**Pairing: Alice/Jasper**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Jasper Hale is in a gang with Maria and he is sentenced to help take care of Alice when she caught in the middle of a gang war and shot. Will feelings make an appearance? What does Maria think of Jasper's new friend? *Collab with JaspersLittleMonster***

**Disclaimer: We do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: So JaspersLittleMonster and I decided to write a story together and this is what we came up with. I will be writing the first half of the chapter which is in Jasper's POV and the second half will b ewritten by JaspersLittleMonster and is in Alice's POV. We hope that you like this story. There will be a side pairing of Leah/Edward as well though the main pairing is Jasper/Alice!**

**000000000**

Why Maria wanted to go to a movie Saturday was beyond me. She usually hated to do what she called couple stuff. She would rather stay at her apartment and get high. I usually did whatever she suggested since I always enjoyed myself. I figured she must have a reason as to why she wanted to go out and it did not take me long to find out. The theatre she was interested in going to was in James territory. Since his gang and ours did not get along I could see why Maria wanted to go here. It would only serve to piss him off once he learned we had been there.

Ever since we kicked Riley's ass for being in our area James had been looking for payback. It had been this way for years. Ever since I moved to Washington from Texas eight years ago it had been a war between my-self and James. We fought over girls, friends, whatever you could come up with and we fought over. As we got older the fighting became more violent. People were stabbed and some even shot. I had been grazed in the arm when I was thirteen by a bullet and the scar would always be there below my elbow. My arms and chest were covered in stab marks, though most of them had not gone deep and were only scars of what could have been. Yet that is gang life and you get what you get. I'm lucky to still be alive at this point and so the scars are something I can live with.

The theatre is packed by the time we get there. I recognized a few people from school. I was a senior this year and the way my grades were going I would be again next year. I did not really care about school. The only reason I still went was because my mother was always begging me to finish school. She did not want me to end up like my dead beat father and I did not have the heart to tell her too late. What she did not know wouldn't hurt her. I was really getting good at hiding my second life from her. Mom had no idea what I did in my spare time and if she did it would probably kill her. I would not let her find out since I did not want to responsible for another death, especially not hers.

My arm was carelessly thrown over Maria's shoulders as I looked at all the people. They were actually going to pay to get in. I found it hilarious since I was getting in for free. Everyone around Forks and the surrounding towns were frightened of me and so I got anything I wanted for free. I hardly ever had to pay for groceries and that was a relief since mom and I did not have a lot of money. I had money that I got from selling drugs, but my mom obviously did not know about that. If I came out of the blue with a bunch of extra cash she would be become suspicious almost instantly. I did give her some of it by claiming that I got paid to tutor other students. The idea was a laugh in itself considering I was barely passing my classes.

"Oh would you look at them?" My attention was brought back to Maria and I turned to look at whatever had annoyed her.

I noticed she was looking at a group of kids. Oh I knew of them. They were the Cullen kids. I shared a few classes with them. We did not hang in the same social circles if you get my drift. They were rich and well I wasn't. I felt no need to get to know them because to be truthful they were probably nothing more than a bunch of snobs. I bet one pair of their jeans most likely cost as much as my crummy second hand car and a part of me resented them for having it so fucking easy. If only I could've been adopted by a rich doctor and had all my problems wiped away then life would be peachy.

I knew that Emmett who was in my grade and star football player was actually their biological child. The twins though, the one with bronzed hair and who I had a strong suspicion was gay, and his odd little sister who looked like she had gone on a caffeine binge as a child were adopted. I did not know much about them other than the fact they were really close. Some people suggested they were closer than was the norm, but if I went by what everyone said then I would be the next Jack the Ripper in training. They seemed like the stereotypical rich kids to me and I felt no need to examine any further.

Out of nowhere a car horn blared and caught the attention of everyone on the street waiting to get in to the movie. I looked up as did everyone else to see James hanging out of his window. For a second I did not realize why people starting screaming until I caught sight of the shiny black gun and suddenly my instincts kicked in. I tackled Maria to the ground in order to get her out of the way. Glass started exploding around and I started to army crawl on the sidewalk as I tried to get away from the bullets flying my way.

The attack only lasted a few seconds and as soon as I heard tires squealing in an effort to get away, I stood up and checked my body for bullet holes. I let out a sigh of relief when I found none. The next thing I did was look around for Maria, but I didn't find her. What I saw was the little Cullen girls whose name I did not even know laying on the ground with her twin next to her. Blood pooled out from underneath her and my instincts kicked in again. I sprinted over to them and tore my jacket from my body and pressed it against her shoulder where the blood was coming from.

"You need to keep pressure on the wound." I told them as she cried out against the pain. "I know it hurts, but if I don't put pressure on it then you are going to bleed to death. I think the bullet went all the way through which is good news for you."

"It hurts." She whimpered and looked up to her brother. "Make it stop Edward."

"It's going to be alright Alice." Her brother assured her and I wanted to laugh had the situation not been so damn dire. Nothing was ever going to be alright. Life was one shit ball after another and as much as you wished it would change it never would. I had learned that the hard way. "I called 911 and Carlisle is on the way. He is going to meet us at the hospital and you are going to be alright."

So her name was Alice was it? I looked down at the girl who took a bullet that should've belonged to me. I could already hear sirens and knew I needed to get out of there. I grabbed the bronze haired boys hand and placed it over the wound. "You need to keep pressure until they get here. Keep the jacket since blood is not really my style anyways."

I went to leave when a tiny hand took mine in a vice grip and refused to let go. I knew that if I pulled it would only end up causing her even more pain. Big blue eyes blinked up at me and I cursed myself for feeling guilty. It wasn't my fault she hadn't been quick enough to dodge a bullet. I should just jerk my hand from her grasp and made a break for it, but her words made me decide to stay. "Please don't leave me."

000000000

Alice's POV:

"Edward!" I whined tugging on the sleeve of my favorite brother. Edward and I had both been adopted, so we had gotten along swimmingly since the day we met. Emmett was the only biological child of my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme.

Edward groaned and looked up from his book. "What is it now, Shortcake?" He asked, a teasing edge to his voice. He knew I didn't like it when people made fun of my height.

I folded my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes. "Okay, first off, that was really rude. And secondly, we're going to see a movie tonight!" I exclaimed excitedly. I loved going out and seeing movies, almost as much as I loved to shop.

Edward groaned again, but louder this time. "Alice…" He whined. "No! You know I don't like to go out. Besides, I just started this book, and I want to really get into it…" He trailed off.

I put on my best puppy dog eyes and added in a few fake tears for effect. "Please Edward?" I asked in the sweetest voice ever.

Edward ruffled my hair. "You do realize I can't turn you down when you look and sound like that, right? You are a major pain in the ass for being so incredibly tiny. Grab you coat, then meet me at my car in five. I'll call Emmett and ask him to go." Edward stood up, setting his book down on the coffee table.

I started to jump up and down excitedly. I LOVED going out to movies, especially with Edward and Emmett.

As instructed, I skipped up the stairs. I knew it was going to be quite chilly, so I decided to change from my dress into something a little more warm and comfortable. I got to my room, and then skipped over to my closet. After grabbing my favorite comfy pair of jeans, and slipping them on, I changed into a half cut sleeve tee shirt, and slipped a comfortable sweater over that. I also grabbed a dark green jacket and slipped it on, just in case.

After seven minutes, I skipped back down the stairs all ready to go. Emmett was putting his sneakers on when I got downstairs.

"You are in a world of shit when we get back, Ali…" Emmett said. He must've been playing the Xbox and Edward must've interrupted him. He gets weird like that sometimes.

I just shrugged it off though. Emmett never followed through with his plans after a large soda and popcorn, and some candy. Emmett just loves to eat… and yet he only gets muscle, not fat! I just don't understand how he works…

I was dragged out of my thoughts when Emmett grabbed my arm and literally dragged me out to Edward's car.

"C'mon, squirt. Eddie Boy is probably already mad. You know how impatient he is…" Emmett just chuckled as he dragged me into the backseat with him.

"'Bout time you two showed up." Edward said in a mock irritated voice as he looked over his seat to back out of the driveway.

"It was all Alice's fault!" Emmett said, actually believing Edward was irritated. I gave him a good, solid punch in the arm. He probably didn't feel it even though my poor knuckles did…Emmett was built like a cement wall. He could take a good kicking and hardly bruise. At least if I was stuck being this short, I had Emmett to protect me. "Wow, squirt." Emmett said mockingly. "That hurt _so _bad…" He laughed. I laughed along with him. Emmett could be such an idiot sometimes.

The rest of the drive to the movie theatre was uneventful. Edward turned the radio on to my favorite station, and five minutes before we reached the movies, Emmett and Edward had to suffer through me shouting Pocket Full of Sunshine as loud and off key as I could. That's what they get for making short jokes.

When we finally reached the theatre, Edward pulled around to the back parking lot. He pulled up as close as he could, apparently feeling too lazy to walk a far distance.

Emmett, Edward, and myself all filed out of the car. We started to walk around towards the ticket counter when I spotted Jasper and Maria, two gang members that went to our school. Jasper is a senior this year. Don't ask me why I knew that…

Jasper seemed like such a mysterious boy. He was very shut in, and a lot of people thought that was because of his "dead beet" father. Hell if I knew anything better. I didn't believe all of the lies people fed, but I usually stayed away from Jasper and Maria, they weren't seen exactly good influences. Maria did drugs, and Jasper sold and bought them. It's quite sad really. He seemed like a kid with so much potential…

I looked more closely at Jasper and Maria, and I noticed his arm was slung lazily around Maria's shoulders. Wait…were they a thing? Not like I cared…sort of…

I didn't realize I'd been staring until I heard Maria scoff and say "Oh would you look at them?" in a rather annoyed voice. Look at whom? _US? _As in Edward, Emmett, and I? What had we ever done to her? She must think we are just a bunch of stuck on snobs, we aren't really though! Never judge a book by its cover…as in clothing…

I just shrugged off Maria's comment and kept walking towards the ticket booth. I had no intention of looking back at Jasper and Maria, until a loud car horn blared behind me. I whirled around and saw a window roll down and a _gun _sticking out!

I heard Edward shout over to me, "ALICE! Watch out! GET DOWN!" But I heard him too late. Before I could even react, the trigger was pulled, glass was shattering and exploding around me, but I couldn't see what had happened to the bullet. All I felt was a very sharp and horrible stinging pain, the worst pain I've ever felt, ripping into my shoulder.

I collapsed to the ground, screaming out in agony. Had I just gotten shot? I looked over to where I'd clamped my hand over my shoulder, and saw blood gushing out over my fingers, running down and staining my shirt and jacket, and bleeding so much, it even dribbled onto my jeans. I felt the juices in my stomach churn at the sight of all the blood gushing out of my shoulder. I didn't have the gumption to look at my shoulder, I was sure the bullet had gone clean through, and there would be a _hole._

Edward rushed over to me and knelt down to me. I looked up at him with pained eyes, as tears started to escape and roll down my cheeks. I then felt another body kneel down to me, so I looked over to see who it was. To my surprise, it was _Jasper_.

What's he doing? I thought to myself as he shrugged off his jacket. He leaned forward, slapping both my and Edward's hands out of the way. He pressed his jacket to my wound and I winced against the searing pain, and let out a loud, screeching wail. Oh my God did that ever hurt!

"You need to keep pressure on the wound." I heard Jasper say as I tried to move away from the hard pressure he was applying. I had to summon all of the will power in me to avoid screaming again. "I know it hurts, but if I don't put pressure on it then you are going to bleed to death. I think the bullet went all the way through which is good news for you." Jasper sounded very professional, as if he'd done this before. I'm sure he had…

I didn't know what to do, so I just looked up at Edward and whimpered out weakly, "It hurts!" Edward only stroked my hair, trying to calm me. "Make it stop, Edward." I whimpered again.

Edward had a very torn look in his eyes as if he was going to blame this whole thing on himself. "It's going to be alright, Alice." Edward told me in the most calming voice he could muster in light of the present situation. "I called 911 and Carlisle is on the way to take you to the hospital and everything is going to be alright."

I heard Jasper scoff as he stood up as he stood up and replaced his hand with Edward's where he had been applying the pressure. "You need to keep pressure on it until they get here. You can keep the jacket blood really isn't my style anyways." Jasper turned on his heels to leave, but suddenly, my injured hand got a mind of its own, and I reached my hand up and grabbed Jasper's. My shoulder was really protesting in pain, but I didn't want him to go. I was surprised to find that Jasper didn't pull his hand back.

"Please don't leave me." I whispered out, my eyes meeting Jasper's. I didn't want him to go, I wanted him to stay with me. I wanted to know about this mysterious boy, even if my injured shoulder was still protesting and causing me great pain. The pain didn't seem as bad when I saw Jasper sigh and turn to stay with me. I smiled in spite of myself. Maybe this boy wasn't as bad as people said…

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Alice's POV:

Just as Edward had said, Carlisle and an ambulance showed up no more than four minutes later. I was relieved to see my father was riding in his own car, I felt so awkward when he shot me the twenty questions in the back of the ambulance, especially the personal questions. I hated those the most. I know he was my father and all, but I don't feel very comfortable telling my father when I'm on my period. And besides, my brain was still in a fog from being shot a few minutes ago.

Jasper had stayed with me, along with Edward. I could see and hear quite a few hostilities between the two parties, after many "Fuck you, Ritchie Rich" and "Screw off, bum" blows very uttered periodically. I tried to intervene and keep the peace, but it only earned me a death glare from Edward, and a snooty look from Jasper. Here I was all shot up, and the boys couldn't even get along for five minutes! I know we're different social classes or whatever, but you could at least attempt to get along. Sheesh!

I was loaded into the back of an ambulance on a stretcher, along with a neck brace and several EMTs working on my shoulder. I didn't see the point of the neck brace, but Carlisle was hell bent on me having it. I groaned, not only was it so uncomfortable, but there is nothing more embarrassing that being wheeled away with a brace on your neck and blood gushing out of your shoulder and staining your new jacket, lovely.

A few EMTs began removing my clothing, starting with my jacket. Jasper was right the bullet _had _gone clean through. I turned my head as the EMT removed my shirt, I didn't think I could handle looking at a hole in my shoulder. I was hooked up to an I.V. and began to get blood pumped into me as Carlisle told them my blood type. I groaned when the needle was stuck into my arm, I hated needles with a passion. I have ever since I was a kid. I also groaned at the fact that I wasn't going to smell right for a while, or until I was cleaned up. The rusty smell of blood was strong on me. I didn't know how much I'd bled, but apparently I'd lost a ton of blood. Hence the blood bag I was hooked up to. Ugh and EW.

Edward climbed into the ambulance and told the EMTs he was going to ride with me to the hospital. "What about Jasper?" I asked. I felt like we'd been though a lot today and I still wanted to get to know him, even if I'd never see him again. I also wanted to offer to buy him a new jacket since I kind of ruined his with my excessive amount of blood that had pooled onto his jacket. The once brown jacket would be forever stained red with my shoulder blood.

"Who cares?" Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes, irritation and disgust touching his normally calm and collected voice. "The bum can walk his sorry ass home. This is his entire fault, Alice. He doesn't deserve to see you, or be within a ten mile radius of you. If it weren't for him, we could be watching a movie right now. But here you are, laid up in an ambulance, bleeding out. He can just go fuck himself." Edward crossed his arms, trying to look final and official.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, that was extremely rude of you. It's not his fault I got shot. And you are so wrong! If it weren't for him, I could've bled out. He let me soak his jacket through with my shoulder blood. That was very nice of him. And please don't use language like that around me, it's very rude and makes you seem trashy. I don't like swearing, you know that. Now, go get Jasper, and you can drive over to the hospital." I sort of flopped my head down on the pillow, letting the exhaustion from getting shot, almost bleeding out, and now my little speech take over. I closed my eyes as the EMTs finished bandaging my arm and putting in the sling.

I opened my eyes a moment later, but Edward hadn't budged. "Go, Edward!" I demanded. I needed to talk to Jasper anyways. Let him know I had no hard feelings. Why should I? This wasn't his fault, no matter what Edward wanted me to believe. Life is too short to hold grudges.

Edward let out a low "Ugh!" and filed himself out of the ambulance, slamming the door in frustration behind him. He could be such a drama queen sometimes. It was really annoying.

A few moments later, the door opened and Jasper's head poked in. He looked irritated and disheveled. "What do you want?" He said to me coldly in a low voice. Why was he being so mean?

"Can you come in here and ride to the hospital with me please, Jasper? I wanted to talk to you. Please?" I asked my voice small. I didn't want to anger or irritate him further. What good would that do anybody? I just wanted him to be a bit nicer to me, or at least let me explain before he just assumed I was another one of those spoiled rich bitches.

He sighed and climbed into the ambulance, closing the door behind him. The other EMTs had gone up to the front and started the vehicle. Jasper sat on the bench and looked me straight in the eyes. "What did you want?"

I sighed. He was so cruel! But why? "Well, first I wanted to apologize for ruining your jacket. That was very nice of you to help stop the bleeding." Jasper just shrugged like he didn't care, which he seemed like he didn't. "Anyways, I was going to offer to buy you a new one. If you'd like…" I trailed off, letting what I'd just said hang in the air.

Jasper shook his head. "No. Keep your money. I'll buy myself a new one. I don't need your riches. Keep it." I was mildly hurt by this, but I didn't show it. I just nodded in understanding. He was so cold.

"I also wanted to apologize…" I said in a small voice, as Jasper shot me a cold stare. He just nodded "no" tightly. "Hear me out. I wanted to thank you for stopping my bleeding I could've died if it weren't for you. If you think I have any hard feelings, like my idiot brother, I don't. I know this wasn't your fault, you couldn't help it. But thanks anyways for helping me."

Jasper just shrugged and looked out the small windows of the ambulance. We had arrived at the hospital, and weariness was starting to take over. I closed my eyes as the EMTs wheeled me into the hospital. I could feel I had a long recovery process ahead of me. But right now, I just wanted to be able to sleep soundly knowing Jasper could forgive me and understand I just wanted to be friends…

_Jasper's POV- _**(AN- A couple days later)**

This was not fucking fair! How could that little midget snob do this to me? I had stayed with her after she got shot and probably helped to save her life and how does she repay me? She blabs to the police that this was my fault. Why else would I get hauled in after riding with her to the hospital and told I had a court date the very next day? She had tattled on me when I helped keep her alive. I knew she was just like everyone else. Now thanks to her I would have to spend my days after school at her house helping to take care of her when she was released. The judge thought it would give me a good dose of reality. I wished I could give _him _a good dose of reality.

I had things I needed to do after school and on the weekends. I was the main source of income for my mother and I. This playing doctor for a chick who couldn't keep her mouth shut could not happen. I had a few options open in front of me and all I had to do was choose one. I could always go with the not bothering to show up at all, but the police knew where I lived and so they would come for me if I skipped out and that would be a pile of added stress put on my mother. She thought she had the perfect son and it would kill her to see my true colors. Obviously that option was off the table almost as soon as it had been put on.

My second option would be to take advantage of the situation. If had to be in her hope every single day then the least I could do was find a way to make it work for me. They were rich right? That meant that they most likely would not notice if a little cash went missing. I'm sure I could pocket some priceless little antique and have enough money to pay for groceries for a month. Or I could even try to convince her brothers to try a little product. Most of my clients were rich anyways and they always paid top dollar for quality shit. If I went that route though there is always the risk of being caught. If they didn't go for it I could be screwed royally. I wouldn't just be up shit creek without a paddle I would be in the middle of the shit filled ocean in a sinking fucking ship.

The last option I could think of was the one I decided to try first. I would just intimidate Alice Cullen in to changing her mind. She would call the chief of police and tell him that she had been wrong about what happened. She would claim the stress of the situation had confused her and that I had nothing to do with this. I had no doubt in my mind this would work because nobody could say no to Jasper Hale when he really wanted something. I could be downright cruel when I wanted to be. I suppose that is what living a life on the other side of the tracks could do to someone.

I entered the hospital and made my way to her room. It had been about three days since James shot Alice and the bullet had gone through her shoulder like I predicted. I knew gunshot wounds and it had not surprised me to learn I was right. She had lost a lot of blood and I could vouch for that considering my brown leather jacket was more red than brown now. According to the Cullen's she would be released tomorrow and a nurse would be coming to stay with them until she was completely healed. I think she is just milking it for attention. If she had a nurse then why did I have to waste my time there? I wasn't her fucking maid.

When I finally reached her room I was a little surprised to see her bedside table loaded with magazines and books. The magazines were not a big shocker since they had pictures, but the books with actual words caught me off guard. Didn't rich types like her have someone do their reading for them? I wasn't aware her breed of snob actually had the ability to read. I paused in the door to watch her for a few moments. She was reading one of the books with her arm in a sling and half eating green jello next to her on the food tray. So she did not starve herself which was another contradiction to what I had been taught about people with money.

I felt a slight wave of guilt take me over. I was the reason she was in here. I may not have directly aimed the gun and pulled the trigger, but in some ways it was my fault. I had been the one James had been aiming for. He wanted me dead for what I had done to him. The blood that stained the sidewalk and my jacket should have been my own. She may be a bitch and snob, but no one deserves to be shot. I quickly pushed my guilt to the side. It was her fault for not moving out of the way quickly enough. Everyone else knew to scatter at the sight of a gun and yet she chose to stand frozen like a deer in the headlights.

She looked up and met my eye. How she had known I was there I will never know. I steeled myself against her soft wondering gaze and sneered down at her as I made my way to the foot of her bed. "You are a little narc did you know that? After all I did for you and you rat on me when I all I did was save your stupid life?"

Her big eyes blinked up at me in confusion and I wanted to compliment her on her acting skills. "Jasper did I do something to upset you? I honestly have no idea what I could've done to-"

I cut her off by slamming my hands against the mattress which caused the bed to shake and her to wince in pain at being jostled. "You know what you did you little snit! You told the police I was the reason you got shot and now I have to babysit you after school and on the weekends. I should've just let you bleed to death!"

Alice cringed back in fear and I hated myself for causing her fear, but I had to scare her. "I have no idea why you think I said anything, but I swear-"

Again I interrupted her before she had a chance to finish. "You are going to call the chief and tell him you lied or you got your facts wrong. Do you understand what I am saying? I can't afford to waste my time with you!"

"You better refrain from speaking to my sister in such a way." A voice interrupted me and I turned to see Edward Cullen with his hands clenched at his side. "If you want to try and intimidate someone then you may as well get it right. I am the one who told Charlie Swan you were the reason my sister has a bullet hole in her shoulder."

I whipped around and snarled in anger. So I had been angry at the wrong Cullen? Well I could easily fix that. "I'm not the one who pulled the trigger. I was just trying to see a movie with my-" I cut off as I tried to think of how to describe Maria. Was she my girlfriend? I suppose if you wanted to put labels on it then I would call her my girlfriend, but I hated labels. "I was trying to watch a movie and he came out of nowhere."

The bronze haired guy stepped towards me and I laughed in my head at the idea he may try to hit me. "If you weren't a bum then my sister would be fine. You drug her in to your mess and now you have to pay for it."

Who the hell was he to call me a bum? He didn't even know me for fucks sake. I tightened my knuckles in to a fist. "Who do you think you are you little-"

"Edward, don't be like that." A tiny voice interrupted and I whipped my head around. Was she trying to defend me? Why would she do that? She did not even know me. For all she knew I was the reason she was laid up in the hospital bed. "It is not his fault that some idiot with a gun went on a shooting spree. Remember what dad tells us. You can only control your actions and not the actions of others."

I chose to not stick around to listen to her little speech of forgiveness. I would never understand how she could be so forgiving. If it had been me I would be out for blood. I would not stop until someone was dead and yet she acted like she did not care. Was she screwed up in the head? Or maybe I was the screwed up one? I figured I would know soon enough considering I was being forced to take care of her thanks to her brother. Well this should be entertaining at the very least. Maybe I would get some dirt I could use on the Cullen's if my mom ever needed money. Maybe I would learn a thing or two about compassion. Who knew what would happen?

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Alice's POV:

Getting home from the hospital was not easy _or _painless, even slightly. Sliding into the front seat of my father's car was a whole world of pain on its own, not to mention the bumpy as hell back roads that lead to my house in the middle of nowhere. Bouncing around in the seat with my shoulder in a sling, and hitting the door and window at regular intervals wasn't exactly comfortable in my book.

My father, Carlisle, would apologize for all the bumps, but I just shrugged it off. It wasn't like there was anything he could do about it. The rest of the car ride was quiet, with just some soft music playing on the radio. I had the windows open, and the cool, crisp wind blowing through my hair was a luxury all on its own. I'd been cramped up in a hospital room for a few days so the nurses could watch me and clean my wound to make sure it didn't get infected. Not only did that burn like crazy, but I'd never get the hospital smell out of my clothes and hair. That putrid smell, it just…_sticks. _

When we finally pulled in the driveway, I sighed at the welcoming sight of my lovely house. I don't think I've ever been happier to come home. Carlisle came over and shut my door, and placed his hand in the middle of my back, and he began to lead me towards the house.

When I walked in, I was greeted my Esme's lovely smile that could just envelope you in motherly warmth. She put down the flower vase she had been arranging, and came over, giving me a slightly awkward one armed hug, being careful not to touch my shoulder.

"Hello, Alice! I'm so glad you're finally home! I missed my baby girl… It was awfully quiet without you here. The boys were so bored without you around! How're you feeling?" Esme's voice was radiating with warmth and love, probably one of the most motherly voice's I'd ever be lucky enough to hear.

Esme unwound her arm from around me as I rubbed my aching shoulder that was still tender from the car ride. "I'm okay, I guess. I'm really sore still. Do we have an Advil? The car ride home wasn't exactly…soft." Carlisle gave me a small, apologetic smile. I gave him a smile back, but it read, "Don't worry about it."

Esme smiled. "Of course we have Advil, sweetheart. I'll grab two from the bathroom and bring up a glass of water in a bit. IN the meantime, go upstairs, and shower, I can smell hospital…" Esme wrinkled her nose ever so slightly. That looked so adorable on her. Maybe that's where I picked up the habit…

I nodded as Esme walked back over to her flower vase and picked up where she last left off. I turned and headed for the stairs, then walked very slowly up, taking baby steps. I began to feel sore everywhere. Thank God the boys weren't here; I would've been crushed in a bone crunching hug by now, curtsey of Emmett. I was in enough pain, no need to add on.

I wandered into the bathroom, so happy I would finally be able to wash the nasty smell off of myself. I began to undress, being careful not to jostle my arm. I removed the sling, then grabbed one of the bathroom garbage bags and tied it around my arm to keep the dressings dry. I turned the water on and hopped in, taking my time to wash every single inch of myself, removing all traces of hospital stench.

When I was finished, I removed the garbage bag from my arm, and then I wandered over to my room. I put on my most comfortable pair of sweatpants, and a lost fitting to that went easily over my sling. I settled onto my bed, and noticed a tall glass of water with two Advil sitting on my nightstand. Esme was just too sweet for her own good.

I took the pills, and settled into my bed, feeling the cool comforter, blankets, and pillows conform to my body. My bed was so much more comfortable than those stupid, squeaky hospital beds. As the Advil began to take effect and numb my pain, I felt myself falling asleep. I hadn't had a good nights' sleep since Jasper came to see me in the hospital. The way he acted made me fear him. He had caused me actual _pain._ And he did it on purpose too!

I sighed deeply and pushed all thoughts of Jasper and the hospital out of my mind, and focused on trying to fall asleep. But it never happened.

My thoughts just kept racing, even if I was physically exhausted, my mind was wide awake. I gave up trying to sleep, and just let my mind wander, hoping I would tire out. All my thought s honed to Jasper, and the more I thought about him, there more my pulse began to race. I couldn't explain why to save my soul.

Then, then final thought hit me. Jasper could be coming _here._ To _my _house. Oh boy…

_Jasper's POV-_

As I zipped down the road on my Ducati, I couldn't help but be drawn back to the conversation I had with my mother early this morning before I left. All she knew was that I would supposedly be hanging out with some new friends after school. To say the expression on her face rivaled that of the brightness of the sun wouldn't be a strong enough way of describing her enthusiasm. She had been the happiest I had seen her since my dad went on a drinking fest last month and hadn't been home since. I did not bother worrying about him since this would not be the first time he had disappeared for weeks at a time.

"_Mom you remember that I have to go to the Cullen's today right?" I asked as I handed her a cup of coffee. Sometimes my mother would forget things and I would have to be around to remind her. It could be a tedious task at times._

_Her smile brightened and her eyes sparkled. "Yes I remember you told me that a few nights about Jazzy. I am not a child who needs to be reminded of something every day."_

_My mom is the only one who I would ever allow to call me Jazzy. She had done it ever since I was a baby. "Well sometimes you forget and I just wanted to be sure you didn't need me around the house. I can cancel if you have something you need me to do."_

_My mother stubbornly shook her head. "I am a big girl Jazzy and I am supposed to be the one taking care of you. I am glad that you are getting out and meeting new people. Don't get me wrong because your friend Maria is nice, but your life cannot revolve around her. You need to be around other people and see the world. It is not as black and white as it may seem. I think you spending time with the Cullen children would be good for you. Doctor Cullen is a good man from what I hear and I am sure his children are the same."_

_I tried to smile as I wished that I could be more like her. To my mother every single situation had some sort of bright side to it. When my father would vanish for weeks and weeks she would say that the time apart would do them good and maybe he would mature. My mom was always optimistic that my no good father would change, but I knew the reality of the situation. Dad wouldn't change because he knew that no matter what my mother would always be here waiting for him with open arms. Why would he ever want to change when he had it as good as it was right now?_

_Standing up I kissed her on the cheek and pulled a couple of ten dollar bills out of my pocket. I set them down on the table in front of her. "I got a little extra tutoring this week and I thought you could use it to get yourself something nice for once. I know that you wanted to get your hair done."_

"_Jazzy I don't want to take your money from you." My mother complained lightly with a frown marring her expression. "I am perfectly capable of doing my own hair if I wanted something done with it. You should keep your money and do something that you want."_

_I shook my head before grabbing the bills and stuffing them in to her hand before closing her fingers around it. "Mom just take the money for me alright? I want you to do this for you. I do not have anything I want or need right now. You do something for you for once and you can show me your new rocking hairstyle when I get home. I've got to go or I will be late. I love you mom and if I find out that you didn't use that money to do something nice for you then I am going to be really upset."_

"_I love you too honey." She called after me as I headed out the door. "You are always taking such good care of me darling. I don't know what I would do without you my precious baby boy Jazzy."_

_I could feel my emotions stat to get the better of me and so I did my best to lock them up deep inside of whatever was left of my soul. Why couldn't I have a normal father who saw what a special woman he had for a wife and actually be happy to have a son? Why did that man have to ruin my life every single day by breaking every promise he had ever made to my mother and I. I shouldn't have to be taking care of my mother full time. He should be taking care of us and cleaning up his own messes, but then again why would he bother when he knew I would do it for him? Things were never going to change and I needed to get used to that fact._

I pulled up to Cullen house and hopped off my bike. I took off my helmet and hung it off one of the handlebars. I flicked the collar of my black leather riding jacket. Their house was huge and this was the first time I had ever seen it. The Cullen's apparently liked their privacy and so they lived on an abandoned street being the only house on the entire street. Their home looked as if parts of it were made completely out of glass and it took my breath away. One entire side of two story house looked to be made of nothing more than windows. It was beautiful and I was awed for a moment before the urge to take a rock and shatter the whole thing overtook my wonderment. I wouldn't have to worry about backlash because as they say people who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones and I lived in a crappy doublewide trailer.

I made my way up the porch steps and knocked on the door. I was expecting some old wrinkled guy who maybe looked like Alfred from Batman to answer and show me inside. Yet to my surprise the mother, Esme if I remember correctly opened the door with a wide smile and motioned for me to come in. "Oh Jasper you are right on time! Would you like something to eat or drink? I can make anything you want or I can have Edward go get take out if you would like that instead. Here let me take your jacket."

I raised my eyebrow wondering if this chick was for real. Was she one of those Stepford wives? She sure did act like one. How could she be so nice to the guy who was the main reason her daughter had a hole in her shoulder? She was like a creepy rich version of my mother. They would get along splendidly if Mrs. Cullen could lower herself to speak with someone of my mother's social status. I shook my head politely in a no gesture as I declined her offer. I hated feeling as if I owed people and her cooking for me would only make me owe her in some way. I did however take off my jacket and hand it to her. She seemed so pleased that I would do that and I once again had to wonder if she were human at all. She mumbled something about putting that away so it would not get ruined and that someone would be out in a few minutes to show me to Alice's room.

So there I stood in the middle of the living room waiting for someone to bring me the rich midget's room. I took the time to study the room and again I wanted to scream out my anger. They had a plasma television and every video game system ever created. They had it so easy and I just wanted to drag them over to my house so they could see how the half of the population lived. I would love to see them dealing with rats, cockroaches, not having enough food, and the crappy television we had that was more like a static catcher than anything else.

"Jasper Hale, I shouldn't be surprised to see you here. Whenever there is trouble you are behind it one way or another." I whipped around to see Leah Clearwater glaring at me.

Oh fuck me! This was going to be the nurse who would be living here while Alice got better? I knew Leah since she was usually the one who took care of my stab wounds at the hospital and I can tell you know she hated me. I had this theory she tried to make my pain worse by being as evil as she could possibly be. She took pleasure in my pain and I hated her for it, all because I beat up her cousin Jacob Black two years ago. Fate really was out to make my life a living hell.

"Clearwater it is always a pleasure to see you." I said with a fake as it gets smile.

She rolled her eyes and motioned for me to follow her. "Let me take you to Alice so I can get you out of my sight. You know when I heard there had been a shooting I thought for sure it had been you."

I scoffed and crossed my arms as we headed up the stairs. "More like hoping it was me."

The Quilette woman shrugged as she chose to not confirm or deny my statement. "You say tomato and I say tamato."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Jasper's POV-_

Her room was not exactly what I had been expecting to see. Well to be truthful I am not sure what I had thought I would find. Never had I had pictured bright yellow walls covered in posters of bands that I actually listened to. I thought she would be all up in to that annoying pop music girls our age could not seem to get enough of. She did listen to a few of them, but for the most part she shared the same taste of music that I did. Or it could that she just liked the fashion the girls wore or how cute the guys may be. I did not know and honestly I did not really care. I just wanted to get this day over with since it meant one step closer to being finished with this unfair punishment.

She also had a ton of books and not all of them were magazines. Most were books on poetry and I saw that she had what almost seemed to be an unhealthy obsession with Alice in Wonderland. She had every copy I had known to exist and it was quite amusing. I saw her watching me and I had not even realized her to be in the room considering how quiet she was. I quickly made my features as hard and cold as I could, my lips twisting and turning in a sneer as I walked to her bedside. I would have to be as mean as I could possibly be. Maybe if I made her cry then she would tell her parents that having me here was more trouble than whatever sick satisfaction she had been hoping to get out of it.

There were many different ways I could make her cry and I sorted through them in my head. There was always ignoring her and pretending she did not exist unless she asked me for something, but then again she seemed like the annoyingly persistent type. If I was quiet she would most likely talk enough to make up for my lack of holding up the end of a conversation. I took that idea off of my list because there is only so much about fashion and girly crap I can tolerate talking about until I explode in to a million annoyed pieces.

The second choice would to be as mean as possible and in the end this is what I figured I would go with. All I had to do was find her weak spot and dig in as hard as I could. She would be in tears in a matter of seconds once that happened, but what would make her cry? Maybe taking a jab at her money, the fact she's adopted, or her family may work. I would go through them all if given no other choice. I'd have to start with one before moving on to the next one if it did not work. Going after the fact she had money would be my starting point.

"I suppose next week your room will be completely redone?" I asked pretending to actually care until I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest. "Maybe it will be pink with flowers or something like that. I am sure you can afford it having all the money in the world. You know if you refrained from being a spoiled brat for five minutes you may see all the good you could do." I pointed to a dress on her bed. "Did you know that the label is what you are paying for and with the cost of something like that you could feed three starving kids in Africa?"

With the price she paid for clothes I would be able to pay my mother and my rent for six months at the very least. I could keep us full without having to sell drugs or steal anything. I could actually afford to get nice things and give my mom the life my father should be trying to give the both of us if he cared about either of us at all. Maybe I was being such a dick to this girl who had shown me nothing other than kindness because deep down I was jealous of her. Everything that Alice Cullen had was something I wanted for my mom or myself.

Her tiny features scrunched up and I could tell I was upsetting her. I did not expect her to say anything back, but to my surprise she did. Was Alice not scared of me at all? Everyone feared me and yet she seemed almost interested in getting to know the truth about me. What the fuck is this girl's malfunction? Why can't she be normal? "Actually my mom bought me those clothes. I would rather wear regular jeans and stuff, but Esme insisted on getting me some nice things. For the record I donate all my old clothes to Good Will and do a lot of charity work with my brothers. Just because I have money now it doesn't mean that I always did. I know what it is like to live on the worse side of the tracks."

Her comment only served to anger me. "So you are a traitor then? You know what it is like to live like the rest of us, but as soon as you get a chance at something better it makes you think that you are better than us? That's really nice of you to do. Have you always been this selfish or did the idea of money turn you in to a bitch."

Her eyes filled with tears and there was a flash of my father saying horrible things to my mother in my mind. I really was slowly turning in to the bastard. "Why are you treating me like this? Are you telling me that you don't dream every single night of a better life? Are you saying that you would not leave if given the chance? You stand there blaming me for things I had no control over in the first place! If it anyone is a hypocrite then it is you!"

I scoffed and scowled down at her. "How am I a hypocrite? I would never abandon my family the first chance I got and isn't that what you did? I heard in school that your mother was sick and couldn't take care of you so she gave you the option to leave and you took it without a problem. What kind of person does that make you?"

"I never thought you would be one to listen to gossip." She said quietly and I had been thinking she would throw a tantrum or something. Instead her next words had me wondering if Alice and I were not alike more than I knew. "I want to be in my family's life, but the truth of the matter is that they do not want me. They have never wanted me Jasper. I don't even know who my parents are because I have no memories of them. You think you are so unlucky, but the truth is that you are lucky to know that you have a mother who loves you. If my mother ever loved me, my birth mother I mean, then why did she leave her baby daughter in the woods at the age of three to die?"

I was frozen when I heard her story. I had not known that about the tiny Cullen girl and by the look in her eyes I was guessing that not many people knew the truth. Her adopted family must know, but did that mean I was the only outsider she had told? Why would she tell me this? I stood there staring at her as she opened her mouth and began to say more.

Alice's POV:

I watched Jasper's horrible sneer twist into many different emotions as I spoke the words I dreaded. I stared at him, unsure of the expression on my own face. The emotions were already starting to bubble up inside me, and I could feel the tears starting to form at the corners of my eyes. I was trying not to cry, because I knew that's what Jasper wanted me to do. I would not give him that pleasure. I just don't understand why he has to be so cruel.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper spat at me like I was lying to him. His eyes had softened some, but hardly enough for me to not be angry with him for the way he was treating me.

"Look," I said my voice as cold as his. "You have been a real asshole to me since you saw me at the movies. It's not my fault you don't have all the luxuries I'm lucky enough to have. I'm really sorry you don't. I know what it's like. And I want to help you, but all you've done is tried to make me cry. Why should I even try to be nice to you? I'm trying to tell you what the truth is about me, and you just yell at me like I'm a dirty liar! If you aren't interested, leave now." I jabbed a finger towards the door. "There's the door."

Jasper looked shell shocked. He must not have known that I have a bitter side too, I'm not a goody-goody. And I'll be the first to admit that.

What Jasper did next was the exact opposite of what I expected. His hard expression softened so he was just frowning, and he grabbed the chair from my desk, placed it by my bed, and took a seat. He crossed his arms, and stared at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Alright Cullen." He said his voice monotone. "Talk."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, still being cold I see. "Alright, here goes. Just so you understand, I never wanted to leave my parents. I loved them, even if they didn't love me. I was too young to understand that. I worked every single day of my life, since the day I was born, to get my parents to love me. I never got into any trouble I always cleaned up whatever mess I could. At age two, I taught myself to walk. Nobody was ever there for me. The only thing my parents gave me was a bottle when I was crying because I was so hungry. That's why I'm so tiny. I was malnourished during the key growth years, not to mention I was a premature baby because my mother smoked and drank while she was pregnant."

I stopped for a moment to gage Jasper's expression. He looked almost forelorn, like he regretted being so cold to me. And in a totally not selfish way, I hoped he did. I hoped what I'd told him so far made him feel guilty.

"Anyways," I continued. "As I told you before, I don't have many memories of my parents. I was too young. But, I wish I did. I don't even know where my parents are. I don't know if they're alive, or dead. I just don't know anything about them! But I do know that they sure as hell don't miss me." I sighed softly and looked down at my hands. These are the most painful words I'd ever spoken. But they needed to be told, and Jasper needed to understand where I come from and that I'm not just another prissy bitch.

"But what about the story where you just left your sick mother because you didn't want to take care of her?" Jasper asked his voice quieter, and soft, almost like velvet. It surprised me at first, hearing Jasper talk to me like this. It was much more pleasant that the yelling and the cold monotone.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes again. "That's a rumor. I don't know who started it, but that's been floating around the school since the day somebody found out Esme isn't my real mother. It's a total lie. Don't trust everything you hear about me, because right now, I'm telling you the _real _story. Anything else you hear out of what I've told you, and what I'm going to tell you, is a lie."

Jasper just nodded. His facial features scrunched up, and he looked deep in thought. It was a rather cute look on him, and much better than that scowl.

"So one day," I started, feeling the emotions bubble up inside me. This is always the hardest part… "My mother and father told me we were going to go on a family picnic. They had told me they found this great spot in the woods, and they wanted to make amends for not being around as much. I was so young, I didn't know any better. I was excited and had hope that my parents finally loved me, and we could be a big happy family, the one I'd dreamed about having. My mom put me in the car, and then she got in. My father didn't get in, but when I asked my mother why, she said that he was finishing the picnic lunch, and he was coming up later. I was naïve, and stupidly believed her. She drove the car about five hours away from the only home I'd known. The whole car was quite, and my mother wouldn't even look at me. Finally, she pulled over to the side of the curb. I remember that I'd fallen asleep, and the squeak of the car stopping woke me. My mother pulled me roughly out of my car seat, and then she ran into the woods. When she had run far enough in so nobody would see her, she placed me on the ground, and told me to stay right there and keep our spot safe while she went back to the car and got the picnic blanket. So, I did. I sat on a little rock, and waited for my mother to come back…" I took a deep breath, trying to steady my shaky breathing.

I didn't want to finish the story, because I cried every time I told it. I didn't want Jasper to see me cry. But I guess He would just have to deal with it. He wanted me to before, and now he would get to see me cry. Damn overbearing emotions!

"Alice…" Jasper spoke my name softly, and this time without scoffing. The sound of his voice was sincere, and he sounded close. I looked up, and saw he had moved closer to the bed. His eyes looked pained. Maybe my story was getting to him…

"You, um, don't have to keep going if, um, you don't want to…" He trailed off, his eyes boring into mine. He sounded nervous, like he was trying to comfort me, but didn't know how.

"No, no." I shook my head, gaining control over my emotions. "You need to hear the truth. Anyways, after my mother had left, I stayed in that spot. But soon, night began to fall, and I was hungry. It took about an hour of crying in fear because of the dark, crying because of the hunger, and crying because I knew my mother was never coming back. She had left me alone in the woods, alone so I would die. And it scared me. A three year old should never have to feel that pain." I took a deep breath, and kept my eyes down, focused on my hands. I didn't want to meet Jasper's gaze, I was kind of afraid of what his expression was. "I wandered around the woods all by myself, trying to find a way out. While my mother was running me into the woods, she had covered my eyes. I didn't see which way she had come in. All I wanted was some shelter so I could sleep. I was so weary, I was getting sick. Eventually, I just passed out from the exhaustion from running through the woods, and from famine. Then next thing I knew, I woke up in a hospital, Carlisle and Esme around me bed. I was hooked up to all kinds of tubes and monitors. I was scared. I didn't know these people, yet they were watching me with some much concern like I was their own daughter. I'd never had anybody show me that much compassion and it was nice to have somebody worried about me. I don't want to bore you with the rest of the details, so I'll tell you the short version. Carlisle and Esme looked after me while I was in the hospital. They tried to get ahold of my parents, but they never could. Eventually, they adopted me, and I've been living with them ever since. To this day, I still don't know anything about my parents. I wish I did, and I wish I could do it all over again. Sometimes, I wish I had died out there alone in that forest…"

I finally let the emotions take over, and I started to bawl my eyes out. It was so hard to tell that story, no matter how many time I've told people. I can honestly say I missed my parents. I wanted to see them, and show them the girl I'd grown up to be. I was a straight A student, I helped in all kinds of charities, and I was very mature for my age. I wish I could show them, and make them proud.

"Alice, don't cry…" I heard Jasper's voice whisper to me. I looked up and saw he was inches from my face. His eyes looked very torn, and his expression looked worried. I guess he finally realized that I wasn't who he thought I was. I was mature and not selfish at all. I was the exact opposite of who he thought I was.

"I'm….I'm…sorry…" I stuttered out, trying to control the flow of tears from my eyes. My heart was breaking like it always did, and I felt as though somebody had ripped my heart out. I kept my head down as the tears flowed freely and dripped down and left droplets on my clothing.

"Alice, don't apologize. Look at me!" Jasper said his voice soft. He titled my chin up with one hand so I would meet his eyes, and wiped the tears away with the other. "Please don't cry. I understand now…And I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you…forgive me?" He asked his voice sincere.

I nodded, leaning my head towards Jasper's, he was so close to me, and I could smell him. He smelled like everything. It was amazing. "You're forgiven." I said softly, closing my eyes.

Then, Jasper did something very unexpected. He pressed his lips to mine.

At first I was taken back, but then I decided that this was perfectly okay with me. I pressed my lips back against Jasper's, and brought my good hand up to cup his cheek, and Jasper mimicked my action with both of his hands. His lips were soft against mine, and for some strange reason, it felt _right. _

Too soon, Jasper ripped his lips off of mine, pushing himself up off my bed, and running towards the door.

"Jasper! Wait!" I called out from the bed.

He paused just as he was about to leave, and looked over at me. His expression was not hard like it was expecting it to be. He was actually smiling a little. "I'm sorry…I'll be back tomorrow…" And then he was gone. Jasper's tone had been much lighter than I'd ever heard it, and I didn't think he realized that he was smiling, or sounded so bubbly. He must like me, because that was one hell of a kiss.

I was sure he'd deny his feelings, but I knew deep down, that he wouldn't deny them forever. I leaned back against the pillows, and sighed. Maybe I could crack open that hard shell of his, and we could become friends…and possible more…

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_**Jasper's POV-**_

I am not sure how long I rode around on my motorcycle after leaving the Cullen house. It must have been a while because by the time I decided to head home it was dark and it had still been light out when I left Alice's house after the kiss we shared. Well actually if I wanted to be honest with myself, I had kissed her for no reason. I still did not quite understand what had come over me to make me kiss her. I didn't even know that girl really and here I was locking lips with her because of the story about her past.

Maybe I felt connected with her after learning about her life. She was not what I had first thought. Everything I thought I knew about Alice whether it is from rumors or what I had seen with my own eyes, turned out to be wrong. The tiny slip of a girl was way more complicated than I had thought possible. She had depth and personality and for some reason I had been able to feel her pain through every word she spoke about her past. I felt like I had lived it to and that made me feel odd because I never connected with other people as easily as I seemed to with her.

Kissing the tiny teen girl had not been a conscious choice. It was a heat of the moment thing that I had no control over. Yet when my lips touched hers something which never happened with Maria occurred. I felt this spark like two flames flickering to life and blending in to one. It made me want to keep on kissing her even though I knew I shouldn't want to. Her lips had been so warm and soft and she tasted like cherry chap-stick. For the few seconds our lips were connected I forgot about everything around me. I forgot about my douche bag father, Maria, and everything going down with James. All I had been able to feel and taste and touch was Alice Cullen.

Then I had realized was I doing and forced myself away from the one thing which could wipe away all my pain. I thought about Maria and what she would do to Alice if she ever found out we kissed. I could not let it happen again. I was with Maria unofficially and it had to stay that way. We lived the same kind of life and that made us a perfect match right? I tried to force myself to believe that even when I realized that kissing Alice for a fraction of a few seconds beat every kiss I had ever shared with Maria.

By the time I finally made it home I knew it had to be around midnight or so. I parked my bike in the driveway and made my way inside the house. I was hoping that my mother was asleep. It was always a tossup of what I would come home to. Most days she would be caring and sweet and naïve about my father, though on rare occasions she would have a bad night and be up half the night drinking. On nights like that she said things and did things she either honestly did not remember or pretended not remember in the mornings. I usually pretended not to remember as well because I never blamed her for this particular behavior. I always blamed my father for making mom the way she was on bad nights.

I made past the front door only to find my mom sitting on the couch with a glass full of Vodka in one of her hands. Her hair had been cut and styled and so I knew she used the money in the way I had wanted her to, but she must have used to rest to buy alcohol. I could smell it on her breath from across the room. She watched me with that intense gaze of hers and the carefree mother I was used to wasn't here tonight. I knew this was going to be a bad evening for the two of us. I would have to try and get her to bed before she did something stupid or before we ended up saying something we would both regret.

"Mom it is after midnight." I told her calmly as I looked at the clock while coming to sit next to her on the couch. I was thinking of a way I could grab the table without her seeing me do it. "What are you still doing up this late?"

She turned her head to look at me and for a few seconds I don't think she had any idea who I was. Maybe she thought I was my father or maybe she thought I was a stranger. She seemed to snap out of it after a few moments. Her hand came up to rest against my cheek. "I was thinking about you my baby. You didn't come home and I got worried. I was afraid you left like your father. Do you have any idea how much you look like him in this light? You could be his clone frozen in time from when he was your age. He was a year younger than you when we met. Did I ever tell you that Jasper?"

I could feel my hands shaking when she spoke about me looking like my father. I knew that I looked like that bastard I called my father and I hated it. Sometimes I wished that I could scar myself so badly nobody would ever dare compare me to him again. I wanted to be seen for who I am and not for whom my father is. I was not my dad and I never wanted to be. I knew what people around town thought about me. They thought I was just like him. They whispered about me being a fuck up and I would admit that I was a fuck up, but I could be my own fuck up and not a copy of my father.

"How many times do I have to tell that I am not him?" I snapped feeling my temper ready to snap. She always compared me to him when drunk and I hated her for it. If I were like my father I would have left a long time ago. "I'm still here aren't I? I take care of everything around here. When are you going to realize I am not dad? I am better than he is and I won't end up like that. I would rather die first than become like him."

To my surprise my mother laughed. Her hand flew to her chest as she continued to laugh. "That is the same thing he said about his father and look how he ended up. You can't run from fate Jasper no matter how much you try. It is in your DNA and you are going to just like him. I knew that when I gave birth to you even though I wish it could be different. You will meet a girl and you'll destroy her like your grandfather destroyed your grandmother and like your father destroyed me."

I couldn't take it anymore I knew I had to get out of there. I looked at my mother and I could see her struggling with her drunken state and her usual denial. She wanted to say how sorry she was, but that would mean she had to accept what she had done and she couldn't do that if she wanted to continue pretending that she never remembered evenings like this. I made it easy on her and kissed her cheek bidding her goodnight as I made my up the stairs and to my room.

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. I was too wired and I needed to talk to someone. The only problem being I didn't have anyone who would listen to me. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks and I started up my laptop I had stolen from the high school my freshmen year. Alice had told me all about her life and she owed me by listening to me. It did not take me long to find the Cullen's house number and as I dialed still not quite sure of my actions, I prayed she would be the one to pick up.

After three rings I was ready to hang up when suddenly her tired voice answered. I must have woken her up or something. "Hello?"

"Alice it is Jasper and I need you to just listen okay?" When she did not argue I launched in to my story. All I needed was to get it off my chest and I was sure that I'd feel better. "Today when you told me about your parents I felt like I understood you. You said how you thought I was lucky knowing my parents and I want to tell you how I'm not. My mother lives in a world of denial. She can't accept that my father doesn't really care about us. She pretends to see what she wants. She is always making excuses for him and it drives me mad. I do everything I can to take care of her and then she has these nights like tonight where she drinks. She compares me to my bastard of a father."

I pause for a few seconds to rub the palm of my right hand over my face before continuing. "She says that I look just like him and I have been told the same by others as well. All I hear is how I am like him and how I will lead the same life. Nobody sees that everything I do is so that I can take care of my mother. I am going to end up just like him and I know it. He ended up just like his father. It is a disease that I can't escape no matter how hard I try. Sometimes I want to put a bullet in my brain to stop myself from ruining some woman's life like he did to my mother. I get so tired of it Alice and I don't know what to do. The funny thing is I envy you for being left in the woods. I wish they had done that to me, but I guess my father kept me around as a way to torture me. No doubt when he comes back from his bender I will be his target as I usually am. Well uh, I have to go. I probably said more than I should have in the first place. See you tomorrow and let's just forget this ever happened okay? Just pretend it was a dream."

I was quick to hang up and strip for bed. I lay on my dirty torn mattress with no bed frame as I looked up at the ceiling using my arms as pillows. What the fuck had I been thinking calling her like that? Now she was going to tell everyone what I said and I would be ridiculed. Or worse she would try to be a human band aid and try to fix me up herself. I should never have let a moment of weakness get to me. I should have just forced myself to sleep. As I lay there I could hear my mother downstairs cursing my father before I heard a small crash. She probably passed out and I would have to go down in a few hours to collect her and carry her up to bed like I had in the past. I just needed a little time before I faced reality again.

Alice's POV:

I let Jasper's words run through my head like a marathon. Why had he called me so late? It was nearly one in the morning? But most importantly, why had he called _me? _Did he really have nobody else to talk to? Maybe he was thinking about our kiss... Maybe he was starting to trust me…

I lay back against the pillows on my bed and placed my home phone in its little charger port. I had written down the number, and it was from a wireless phone, meaning I now had Jasper's cell phone number to put in my phone. I quickly grabbed my cell phone off the bedside table, and entered the number into my contacts and saved it. Maybe I should send him a text message…Or maybe not. Maybe he would think I was a stalker and obsessed with him or something…Or maybe he'd be glad to have a friend to talk to. I finally decided I was going to send him a text. It couldn't hurt, right?

_Hey Jasper. It's Alice. Are you ok? You sounded really upset on the phone. I can't just forget something like that when somebody tells me that they want to put a bullet in their brain for looking like their bastard father. And trust me I swear to you, that this conversation stays between us. You can call me anytime you need anything, no matter the time. I want to figure you out, and help you. _

I sent the text message, and it felt good to tell him what I was too scared to tell him face to face. I hoped it wouldn't offend him or anything. I had just cracked him open a little today, and I didn't want that hard shell to reform, I wanted him to soften up and let me get to know him…

I didn't expect Jasper to answer my message because it was so late, but he did. Relief washed over me as my cell phone screen lit up with the little note coming out of the envelope and Jasper's name glowing under the 'new text message from' animation.

_I told you to just forget it. You didn't need to hear all that bullshit from me. I was just letting me emotions getting the best of me. That was a figure of speech, by the way. I'm not really going to kill myself, I have too much responsibility. I'm not going to take advantage of you like that. But thank you for the offer. Why in the hell do you even care so much? I should mean nothing to you. _

I rolled my eyes as I read the text from Jasper. His texts sound like he does in real life. His text tone seemed kind of cold, but at least he attempting to be nice. I could tell he was putting it lightly. I clicked the reply button.

_Why don't you want to let me in? I'm not going to hurt you. Why would you think you would mean nothing to me? For God's sake, you nearly saved me from bleeding out! You seem to be forgetting that. I pretty much owe you my life._

I didn't know what to expecting the next text message to say. But it sure as hell wasn't this!

_You don't owe me a damn thing. I didn't save your life. I ruined it. You got fucking shot, Alice. I want to take responsibility for that. It makes me feel guilty. It makes me feel liked I turned into that bastard of a father I have, by ruining some innocent girl who shouldn't have a damn thing to do with me. I don't understand why you want to be a part of my god forsaken life. You deserve better, Alice. Stop caring so much. _

I was shocked and a bit hurt at Jasper's words, but I knew he was just denying his feelings. He cared for me, and he knew it. He might have even been falling for me. But he wouldn't admit it. I had to get it out of him somehow…

_Call me. _

My two worded response got a reaction, even through texts.

_Why? We talked a lot today. Besides, it's almost two. Shouldn't you be sleeping?_

I scoffed. What was this guy's problem? He is playing jump rope with his feelings.

_Oh please. Stop acting like you care if I'm sleeping or not. I don't have to go to school for the next two weeks. I'm on bed rest, remember? Just call me. I want to hear your voice. _

I sent the message, hoping I didn't hurt his feelings too much. I wanted it to sting a little, maybe it would help his feelings surface faster. Or maybe he's just get pissed… I hoped he wouldn't…

_Ouch. That was probably the rudest thing I've ever heard you say. Fine, I'll call. But we are going to talk for less than an hour. Got it?_

In my mind, I did a little victory dance. Maybe I could get him out of that shell permantly…

_M'kay. Call me then. By the way, tomorrow is Saturday. So you don't have school or whatever. Anyways, just call._

A minute or two later, my phone started to buzz in my hand. I hit then green send button after the first ring. Man, it seemed like I had it bad for this guy…

"What did you want?" Jasper's sleepy voice mumbled over the other end of the line. I laughed at how sleepy his voice sounded.

"I just wanted to talk. That was a really intense conversation we had before. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and not cutting yourself or something."

"Oh please. I'm not into all that emo fag shit. That's just stupid. Why would you even do that to yourself? Anyway, what did you want to talk about? And make it quick. I'm tired."

"Sheesh, somebody is grumpy!" I laughed quietly into the phone. "I wanted to ask you something." I said seriousness in my tone now.

"What?" Jasper asked his monotone back.

I groaned internally. Shit, the shell had reformed…Maybe I could crack it open again… "I wanted to ask…um… did you think about…our…you know, our, um, kiss?" I asked nervously, crossing my fingers that the answer wouldn't be too bad.

"Yes." His tone was flat. It didn't sound quite so flat it was dead, but it certainly wasn't joyful.

"Oh…" I said, feeling my face flush. "And what about it…?"

I could almost feel Jasper shrug. "It was a heat of the moment kind of thing. Didn't mean anything." His voice sounded like he was trying to cover a lie smoothly, but was failing. He must have been thinking about it quite as much as I had.

"I did mean something, Jasper!" I spoke slowly and quietly into the phone. "Just admit it already! Or stop fighting it! I know you felt something… I felt it too. And you were kissing me very passionately. Like you've been waiting to do it. Then I told my story, started crying, and then BAM! Perfect opportunity!"

I heard Jasper scoff on the other end. "I was trying to be sympathetic, and I panicked, I didn't know what else to do! I'm not good at comforting… I just…" His voice trailed off, and he sounded kind of sad. Like he had wished he might've changed kissing me. And of course, my, being me and so curious, I had to ask.

"Do you regret it?" I asked, after a long pause of silence.

There was another long pause. "If I tell you truthfully, do you promise me you won't get all offended?"

I swallowed hard. He was about to make things so awkward between us, I could tell… "No. I won't."I answered calmly, proud of myself for keeping my voice so steady.

"No. I don't. That was one of the best kisses I've ever shared with anybody. And you taste like cherry chap-stick. It was…overall, a very pleasant experience. I enjoyed it. But, I don't know if I would do it again. I mean, Maria and I, we're kind of a thing, but I'm not really happy with her. I just don't want her to hurt you. There you go. I've told you enough now. I'm really tired, so I need to go to sleep. Plus, I have to come over there again tomorrow. We can talk more then. Goodnight, Alice."

"Goodnight, Jasper." And then I hung up, almost exploding in happiness. I had _finally _broken his shell, and got him to admit his feelings, even just a little. He had said he _liked _kissing me! And he didn't even regret it!

I placed my phone back on the bedside table, and flopped back onto my bed, totally blessed out and feeling happy and even a little accomplished that I had broken Jasper's shell. I went to sleep, too happy and content to even notice my now aching shoulder.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_**Jasper's POV-**_

In the morning I never had a chance to talk to my mother. After I had gotten off the phone with Alice I had went downstairs and carried her to bed. I stayed with her for about a half hour to make sure she did not have any nightmares like she usually did. When I had left at ten she was still sound asleep in her room. I made sure to throw out the rest of her alcohol before leaving since I did not want a repeat of last night. Now I was pulling in to the Cullen's drive way. I got off my bike and was greeted by Esme who told me Alice was waiting upstairs. I nodded before making my way to her room.

On my way up the stairs Edward was coming down and he knocked his shoulder with mine. I rolled my eyes at his behavior and ignored it. I had no time for his petty shit today. I knew I needed to speak with Alice. I think she may be getting the wrong idea about us and I was going to make it clear. While I found her interesting and I had admitted she was a good kisser, she needed to know we could never be together. I think the pixie like teen girl thought there was more to us than what was actually there.

I stood in the doorway watching as Leah gave Alice some sort of pill. I am assuming it was for pain. I waited until she had swallowed it before I addressed Leah. "Would it be alright for her to go out on a walk with me?"

I did not want to have this conversation in the house where people could hear us. It would be hard enough saying it to her because I had no doubt she would use her puppy dog eyes on me. Leah nodded as she looked between us. I think the nurse knew that something was going on, but she stayed out of it. "As long as it is only for a few minutes. These are very strong pain killers and she is going to get tired quickly. Don't let her walk alone and do not go too far."

When she left I waited for Alice to get ready. I had to help her tie her laces because of the fact she only had one good arm. It was odd doing something nice and not really getting anything out of it. I wasn't used to doing this and it felt weird. Nice was not my thing and either was caring about someone. Yet I cared about Alice Cullen and I knew as we made our way outside that I would have to tread carefully. If I worded this wrong it would screw everything up and for some reason I did not want that to happen. She had been unnaturally nice to me last night and I suppose I wanted to do the same. We could be civil with each other. I had the ability to do that or so I hoped.

I had been up the entire night thinking of how I would approach this subject. We were both quiet as we walking along the property. I noticed she was blushing and kept looking at my hand as if she wanted to hold it. I did not give in though because that would only blur the message I wanted to send her. "Alice you understand that you and I can never happen right?"

I was hoping my tone had remained kind. No matter how I worded it I knew it would hurt her somewhat, but that could not be helped. This was for Alice's own good and she needed to see that. I am not good for someone like her. I would only end up taking advantage of her and her caring nature. It is what the Hale men were good at. We were master manipulators and that is how we had survived so fucking long. Alice was not the type of girl I wanted to be friends with and not because I hated her. Hate had disappeared the moment she told me her past. I wanted to do what was best for her and that meant staying the fuck away from me.

Maria could handle my bullshit. She was a tough bitch and so I never had to worry about hurting her. Maybe that is why I was with her in the first place because I knew no matter what she would never allow herself to be used by a douche bag such as myself. She was like a female version of my father and I suppose in a way I was punishing myself by being with her. It is only what a Hale male deserves. She would use me and spit me back out. It wouldn't make up for what my father had done to my mother, but it was a start, karma and all that bullshit.

Alice spoke after what felt like forever when in reality had to have been only a few minutes. "Why not? You admitted to enjoying the kiss and you know I liked it. How come we can't try Jasper? Is it because you think my parents won't like it? I can assure that they don't judge people based on their past. They would be willing to give you a chance if you give me a chance."

This is where I could have lied. I could tell her that I did not find her interesting at all. I would say how she wasn't my type or maybe tell her something cruel to cement a hatred for me that she should already have. Yet I found myself wanting to be as truthful as possible. I found myself wanting to be honest because deep down I knew she may appreciate that more. I took a breath and ran my fingers in my hair.

"It has nothing to do with that Alice." I paused itching for a cigarette though I did not make a grab for one since I was trying to quit. "Remember how I told you that I was dating Maria? Well I admit that even if I am not happy with her I need to stay with her. You and I are from two different worlds. Maria and I are from the same world. We understand each other in a way nobody else can. We are the only people the other has and to break that would be wrong."

"But you don't love her." She said not as question and more of a statement as fact.

I did not deny her words because she was right. "No I don't love Maria and she knows it. Neither of us believes in love. We made a pact a long time ago that we would stay with the other for as long as we could. I know her and I understand her. I don't have to worry about acting a certain way to please her. She knows who I am and I know who she is. It makes us a perfect match. Love isn't something I want Alice. I don't want to love someone because it is a silent killer. Love is a poison and I do not want to become that."

The small female looked at me with watery eyes and I couldn't tell if she was upset that I did not love her or upset that I didn't want love period. She was a very emotional person and probably could not understand my way of thinking. "Love isn't a poison Jasper. Love is a very powerful weapon and by denying yourself that you are not really living."

I couldn't do it anymore. I had tried to be nice and she wasn't living it. I snapped and lost all control I had. "Love is a lie and it destroys everything! You live in your delusion of happy endings, but let me tell you the truth. The truth is that a happy ending is only a story that has not finished being told. I will never love you Alice. I'll never love anyone and I do not want to. I am perfectly happy the way I am. You and I are never going to happen so get over it. I am with Maria and it is going to stay that way. I kissed you once and it was stupid. I do regret it now because it made you think there was something between us and there is not. You and I are never going to be lovers or friends. I am simply doing my hours and then we will go back to the way we were before. Back to our separate worlds where we did not know each other. You'll meet a guy with money and have lots of perfect babies and I'll probably die in a street or at the hands of my father."

"But-" Alice started and I was quick to cut her off.

"No buts Alice just get over it." Get over me I wanted to add though I did not. I turned to head back to the house. I closed off all my emotions not wanting to let her get to me. "The sooner you get better the better off we will both be. What is it going to take for you to understand that?"

Alice's POV:

I watched Jasper storm back to my house, and I started to feel the anger, shame, regret, and hurt bubble up inside me. How could he admit to liking kissing me last night, and then just go and crush me like that? How could he go from being abnormally nice, for him, and then to the must cruel person hell bent on hurting everybody and pushing them away? What was wrong with that boy? Why can't he just admit his feelings?

I noticed how far ahead of me Jasper had gotten, and I started to run after him. My arm stared to bounce around in the sling, and I was biting my lip against the pain. My shoulder was the last thing I was worried about right now.

As I started getting nearer to Jasper, he glanced over his shoulder quickly, his eyes hard, and continued to walk faster. He was taking very long, fast strides, and my short legs running at full speed couldn't keep up with his strides. Damn my shortness!

When Jasper reached the front steps of my porch, I decided I was done playing his stupid game. I needed to open his eyes to the fact he couldn't hide his feelings forever.

"Jasper! Stop! Just listen to me!" I cried out to him, hoping my tone would get his attention. He froze on the top step of my front porch, but didn't make a move to turn around. I took this to my advantage. I ran as fast as I could to the porch, climbing up the steps, tripping twice, until I finally reached Jasper. I tugged on his arm. He just yanked his arm away from me in one cold, swift motion.

"Hey!" I yelled as I almost lost my balance from the quick motion. "Look at me, for God's sake, Jasper!"

Jasper turned around towards me, his eyes hard and the sneer that twisted his whole face into a look of pure hatred back in place. I cringed internally at the look, but kept my eyes hard as I made eye contact with Jasper. If he was going to play like this, I could play too. I was small, but I could be a serious bitch when I wanted to be.

"Did you not hear a single thing I just told you, Alice? I don't care what you say, it won't change a damn thing! You are supposed to hate me, and I you. That's the way this fucking world works. If you don't like it, that's just too damn bad for you. We can't ever be together, we never will be together. Why can't you just get that through your thick, arrogant skull?" Jasper's face was turning red, and he looked really pissed. I mimicked his look, and felt the anger rising in me.

"It doesn't have to be like that. Jasper! Why can't YOU get that through YOUR thick, arrogant skull? I'm trying to do some good for you! I don't want you to be unhappy with that bitch, Maria! She destroys guys, Jasper! And you just aren't seeing that! I don't give a fuck and a half if you 'understand each other! You told me yourself that you understood me a little better now, so I have just as much of a shot as Maria does! I could make you happy, and I could make you a better person! I know I could! So why the fucking hell are you just being a cold bastard about it? It really hurts when you say shit like that, Jasper. It really does. It doesn't hurt because it's the truth. It hurts because you are lying! You're lying to me, and you're lying to yourself! Just admit it, Jasper! For God's sake!"

Jasper's eyes looked as black as night, and he looked as though he thought my rant was over. I was far from done. I wasn't going to let him turn into his worst fear! People can change, I've seen it! And I want to see it now, more than ever before!

Jasper opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "You always say you don't want to turn into your father, and from what I've heard, I don't blame you for feeling that way! People can change; you can break this cycle, Jasper! People can change, I've seen it! And I don't give a damn if you don't believe me, because I know you know I'm right! If you just admit your feelings Jasper, if you just try to let people in, it will help you break away from becoming your father! It will help, I promise! Just let your feelings in, let other people in! It will help!"

Jasper's eyes softened a bit, but the scowl was still there. "Oh my God, Alice! You are so…so…so…"

"So right?" I snapped back at him. I eyes narrowed, and I stepped closer to him. He tried to back away from me, but his tall frame bumped the railing. I saw him eyeing the stairs, and then saw his eyes flick to his bike leaned up against the side of the house. His eyes then snapped back to my face as I saw him planning his escape. He could easily push past me, but he wasn't going anywhere until he admitted his feelings for me.

"Don't even think about it!" I spoke in a low, threatening voice. I knew what he was going to do as soon as I saw his hand twitch on the railing, readying himself to most likely hop over it, grab his bike and go.

I stepped even closer to him, but he tried backing away, only pushing himself up farther against the railing. "Stop fighting it, Jasper. Just give in. I'm not going to stop this until you admit it. And you can't get away, you still have to come here for the next month and a half. I'm going to pester you. And trust me, I will get it out of you." My tone was very threatening, I was even scaring myself a little.

"Just give up Alice." Jasper spoke in a low husky voice, like he was fighting a losing battle. Which, judging by how we were standing in this battle, I was winning. "I'm destined to be just like my father. All Hale men are. Didn't you ever notice Hale sounds exactly like Hell? There is a good reason for that. We are made to destroy innocent women, and I don't want to do that to you. I can't give you anything, I'll only destroy you. So just stay the fuck away. That's how it's supposed to be. I don't want to turn out like my father, that's why Maria is around."

I took one more step closing the gap between myself and Jasper, so there was barely an inch of space between up. I reached my good hand up, and cupped his face, then brought it down to my level, so his eyes were level with mine. He flinched away from my touch, but I just squeezed his face tighter. His hand flew up and gripped my wrist tightly, trying to pry my hand off. I just held onto his face tighter.

"Stop fighting it, Jasper." I said, pulling Jasper's face closer to mine a half in by the second. I stopped when our lips were less than in inch apart. Jasper still gripped my wrist tightly, but he didn't pull his head back. I smiled to myself. I was winning this game!

"I have an idea, well more of a deal actually, and you must compromise with me, or we can play this game every single day, Jasper."

Jasper just nodded in agreement. He said nothing. I pushed his face back a few inches, and released my death grip on his jaw. Red hand marks were staring to appear, but my hands were tiny, so they were hardly noticeable. Jasper's eyes were locked on mine.

"Whether you want to or not, I want you to kiss me again. But, this time, I won't take anything away from it. If you think of Maria and feel bad for kissing me, I'll leave you alone. However, if you don't, then you must promise to work with me on admitting your feelings. I know you want to stay this shut in guy, but if you do, I can guarantee you will end up another bastard. BUT, if you let me in, and let me help you, I'll do my best to help you. I promise. Do you agree?" I cocked an eyebrow for affect. Jasper, again, just nodded. I smiled. "Ok, here goes then. You ready?" Jasper sighed, and let out a quiet "yes", so quiet, I almost didn't hear it.

I leaned my head in, and very slowly, touched my lips to Jasper's. He didn't do anything at first, but soon, I felt his lips moving softly against mine. He tasted different today, he tasted sweeter today. I let my eyes slip closed as I absorbed myself in our kiss. I knew I'd said I would think nothing of this, but I lied. I was ready to say anything to get Jasper to kiss me.

As our lips worked themselves into a slow, steady rhythm, I felt Jasper his hands up to my face again like he had done yesterday. I did the same thing, cupping his cheek, and pulling his lips closer to mine. Jasper sighed and I ran my hand over his cheekbone, and then rested on his chest, he tensed up for a moment, but relaxed again when I dropped my hand. His hand still rested on my face, and it felt like he was bringing his lips closer to mine. I covered one of Jasper's hands with my own, and felt a spark when our skin touched. There was something about him, and I just knew, we were meant for each other.

Jasper continued to kiss me, but with a faster, steadier rhythm, and I began to lose a sense of everything, the only thing I knew was the man standing over me. I couldn't believe how long we'd been kissing for. I wasn't going to complain about it though, this was one of the most thoroughly enjoyable experiences. After another minute of kissing, I decided to do something risky. I slid my tongue over Jasper's lips, very softly, and very quickly. He didn't pull away at first, like I thought he would, but he dropped his hand from my face, and then pulled his lips off of mine. I opened my eyes to see Jasper with a thoughtful expression on his face, eyeing me over.

I looked down from his gaze, feeling kind of guilty. One for lying I wouldn't take anything away from this kiss, because I defiantly would, and two for taking it too far. I might have just totally screwed everything up, or maybe I didn't… I didn't expect Jasper to do what he did next…

He tilted my chin up, to meet his eyes. He didn't look mad at all, all traces of the hard expression from earlier washed away from his features.

"Did you…? Do you feel guilty about it?" I asked.

Jasper stared at me for another moment, and a felt a wash of panic wash over me as he opened his mouth to speak. "No. Not a hint of guilt. Nothing. I think… I have something I need to do. If you'll excuse me, I have to talk to somebody. I'll be back tomorrow, Alice."

Then Jasper did something even more unexpected, something I thought I would never see in a million years. Jasper brushed a stray piece of hair from my eyes, and leaned down, then placed a soft, chaste kiss on my cheek. "Thanks for opening my eyes…I'll…I'll call you later or something." And with that, Jasper padded down the stairs, grabbed his bike and hopped on, then faded away down the street. I smiled to myself, then did a little dance on the porch, fully happy and confident I could indeed, make Jasper Hale, a better man.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_**Jasper's POV-**_

I looked at the phone resting in the palm of my hand. What the fuck was I doing? What had I done? How come I was letting the little Cullen girl get to me? I could have pushed her off yesterday when she wanted me to kiss her again. I am stronger than she is and it would've been easy. Instead I gave in to her demands and kissed her for a second time. Maybe it was because I wanted to see if there really had been a spark or if I was just losing my mind. Sadly for me my mind was still intact which meant that like it or not there was something between Alice and I.

That is why I had left Maria a voice message saying that we should probably cool it for a while. I was not stupid enough to tell her the truth because I knew what her reaction would be. She would hunt down Alice and do things that I didn't even want to think about. I had seen her do it to other girls who even looked at me the wrong way. So I had lied and told her that it was because I would be busy for the next few weeks after school and on weekends. I had claimed we wouldn't be able to see each other much and I did not want to keep her from having fun. I figured she would buy that for the moment. It would be later on I had to come up with a better a reason.

After I left the message to Maria, I texted Alice asking if she could ask her jail warden (that is what I had started referring to Leah as) if it would be alright if I took her out to lunch. I knew I needed to speak with her again and since I was hungry I would kill two birds with one stone. Before I left my yard on my motorcycle I grabbed a helmet. It was not for me, but for Alice since she would have to ride behind me on the way to the one small dinner Forks had. I actually felt good about today. I guess the right word to use would be lighter. Maybe it was because I had ended things with Maria or maybe it was due to the fact my mother was having a good day and had been busy cleaning the house when I left.

I made it to the Cullen house in record time. I saw the biggest Cullen kid Emmett with a pretty blonde woman as they worked on one of the many cars the Cullen's owned. I recognized the blonde as Rosalie from school. Rose was pretty cool for a rich kid. She and I had never had any problems because she didn't fuck with me and I didn't fuck with her in return. It was a treaty of sorts. Edward Cullen was glaring out at me through the window blinds and I smirked before flipping him off which caused him to drop the blinds and disappear. It did not take long for Alice to come out of the house wearing a huge smile with her arm in the sling as she headed my way.

I stepped off the bike so that I would be able to help her on. For the first time I realized that riding on my motorcycle may be uncomfortable for her with her arm in that contraption. I would just have to drive slowly for her sake. Not something I was used to, but I could do it. She did not seem the type to like blindingly fast speeds anyways.

I stood up and slipped the helmet on her head. "Safety first darlin' you know the rules."

She looked up me suspiciously and fixed the strap dangling near her chin. "Since when do you play by the rules?"

I decided that since today was a new start and I had promised to try and be nice that I would play along. I made my expression one of mock hurt. "I can't believe you would say something so cruel Alice. I always follow the rules and I am appalled you would suggest otherwise."

Alice laughed and I helped her on to the back of my bike. I frowned slightly when I realized she would only be able to hold on with one hand and that her injured arm would have to be held tightly to her chest. That meant she would be unable to press herself against my back. One speed bump and she would go flying off in to a ditch.

"What is wrong?" She asked seeing my expression and suddenly and idea jumped in to my head.

"Nothing serious to worry about. I am just trying to figure out how you will be able to hold on to me without hurting yourself." I got on the bike in front of her noticed her legs dangling at the sides. "I want you to wrap your legs around my waist. I know this isn't the safest way to drive, but if you can lock your legs together you won't have to worry about holding on to tightly and I will not have to worry about you flying off and meeting pavement."

She did as instructed and soon we were whizzing down the road. I could hear her laughing and wondered if this was the first time she had ever rode on a motorcycle before. I felt myself smiling as well because I always felt so free driving down the road. It made me feel as if I could escape anything and I had to admit I loved that feeling. Her legs wrapped around my waist kept drawing my attention off the road and I had to force myself to focus. Just because I was a guy it did not mean I had to have dirty thoughts.

We made it to the diner in one piece and I hopped off before offering my hand and helping her off as well. I told her to stay there for a second while I did something. You see I had this little ritual I did every single time I ate at the diner. They had a soda machine outside and it was old and broken. It barely worked but the owner was too lazy to have it replaced which worked well in my favor. Looking around to make sure nobody was watching I jabbed my elbow in to the center of the machine and with a loud pop coins started pouring out on to the ground. I quickly bent down to pick them up and stuff them in the pocket of my jeans before I made my way back over to Alice.

"What?" I asked when I saw her watching me with disapproval. I rolled my eyes and offered my arm to her. "How did you think I was going to pay for lunch darlin' with my good looks?"

"I would have paid you know." She told me with a small smile though I could see as plain as day she still did not like the idea of me stealing. It was a topic we would never agree on. "You didn't need to beat up the innocent soda machine."

I simply shrugged in return. "That soda machine deserved it. It has been giving the stink eye all week."

We made our way inside of the small diner and sat down at a booth. She sat across from me and for a few minutes all she did was stare at me. I stared right back not sure what I was supposed to say. I was trying to turn over a new leaf and I honestly wanted to be friends with her, but did not know how to do that. After a few awkward moments she finally spoke up. "Are you doing drugs Jasper? You are being really nice to me today."

"And that means I am on drugs?" I asked while resting both of my elbows on the table. "I suppose that I deserve that for way I have been acting, but I will be straight with you. I called it off with Maria. Now don't get your ducks lined a row yet Alice because I don't want to date you. The truth is we barely know each other and if anything were to happen between us I would like us to be friends first. That is why I brought you out today. I wanted to tell you I think we should start over and try being friends before we try anything else. I hope that is something you can agree to."

Instead of answering me back with a yes or no, the small brunette fell back against her seat. I could tell she was thinking it over and I waited patiently. When she did speak it was not what I had expected to hear. She raised her hand up so she could wiggle all five of her fingers in my face. "Do you know we've had five classes together? Five and this is the first meal we have ever shared?"

I smiled and took a drink of my water. I waited until we had ordered and our food arrived before I said anything back. I took a bite of my burger and chewed slowly. I hadn't realized we had so many classes together. She must really have a good memory.

"The first meal in two years." I stated slowly before setting my half eaten burger down. "To be honest you're probably one of the people I talk to the most."

Her eyes held curiosity and I could tell she wanted to ask a million questions though thankfully she settled on just one. "Why?"

"Surely you have noticed that I am not exactly one to overshare when it comes to my feelings? I like to keep to myself." It was the truth. Usually in school I would sit in a corner as far from other people as possible. I never did any of the work and that would account for why I was failing. I think you have to put in some sort of effort to pass. I decided to tease her a little bit because honestly I liked seeing her blush. "I would expect my personal stalker to know stuff like that."

"I'm not a stalker!" She huffed and threw a french fry at my face which I expertly caught in my mouth. Like I predicted she turned bright red. "What would make you think something like that?"

"Because in case you have forgotten Alice, we have had five classes together." I held my left hand up and wiggled my fingers in her face like she had done to me a few minutes earlier. "Five or have you forgotten that already?"

Alice's POV:

I smiled at the man sitting across from me in the booth of the small diner. Although we had both finished our meals, we had remained sitting in the booth for more than twenty five minutes after that. Since the diner was mostly empty, except an elderly couple a few seats away, nobody minded we were here. It's amazing how much you can get to know a person over one lunch.

After sitting in another moment of peaceful silence, after a furious game of twenty questions, Jasper cleared his throat. I picked my head up, which I was resting against the back of the booth with my eyes closed. I looked Jasper in the eyes, and he was smiling. Something I had already gotten more used to than his awful sneer. I hadn't seen that look since the first day he came to my home. Imagine where we would be now had I not told him my story…

"Hey, Alice, wanna go for a walk? It's a nice day and I hate being all cooped up in here. There is a really nice park a few blocks away. It's just a short walk from here. Are you up for it?" Jasper asked.

I nodded happily. I loved going on walks, and it seems now I had a partner to go with me. Maybe not romantically, yet, but it's a start. "Sure! I love going on walks!" I chirped. "But what about your bike?"

Jasper just shrugged. "It can be left here for now, when I take you home we can come back and get it. Ready to go?" Jasper stood up, then walked over to my side, and helped me to my feet. I liked this look better on him, it was more fitting. I liked the happy, light, amusing Jasper. I liked the Jasper who liked me, and who helped me to my feet and offered to take me on what he called, a "non date" lunch.

We exited the diner and started walking down the street. Clouds had moved in during our lunch, and a slight chill was nipping the air. I shivered as a cold breeze blew. My thin shirt allowed the wind to blow right through it. Then I remembered I had forgotten a sweater.

Jasper must have saw me shiver, because the moment another breeze blew, he stopped, and pulled his hoodie over his shoulders, his shirt coming up a bit with it. I saw the sculpted, yet smooth planes of Jasper's lower stomach. From what I saw, Jasper must work out or something. I marveled at him, and then daydreams of tracing his abs and making him shudder ran over and over in my mind. It was really hard to stop those thoughts once they started…

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt Jasper throw his sweatshirt at me. He was laughing, with a very amused look on his face. "What are you ogling at, Alice?" Jasper asked in between chuckles. I rolled my eyes, and slipped his hoodie over my head, and his scent filled my nostrils. It was the most heavenly scent, and it was so… delicious I could almost taste it.

I breathed in as I pulled the hoodie over my head. It was big on me, but there was plenty of room so my arm wouldn't hurt me. It was heavy, and now I was warm. I pulled the hood over my head, and then Jasper and I continued to venture down the street.

"I wasn't ogling. I was just…observing. For future references, you know?" A smirk crossed my lips. Jasper laughed again, the sound light and teasing.

"Sure, sure." He said in a mocking tone, rolling his eyes. He placed his hand on the small of my back as we turned down another street, closing in on the park ahead. My skin was burning where his hand was. "You just keep thinking that darlin'." He smirked, and I rolled my eyes now.

Jasper and I turned down the street, a peaceful silence between us. Suddenly, Jasper stopped and he was staring at a house in front of him. The house looked run down, and it looked like a very poor family lived there. The awning on the front porch was collapsing, and there was a gaping hole in one of the windows. Two rusty bikes were resting on the lawn, and an old woman was sitting in a rocking chair on the lawn smoking a cigarette.

"What is it, Jasper?" I asked as he just stared at the two bikes on the lawn. I looked at the old woman puffing on the cigarette. "Do you know her?"

Jasper just shook his head, and he placed his hand on the small of my back again, and he led me down the street, but he kept throwing glances over his shoulder at the house. "I stole a bike here once." He said in a weird tone. It sounded like he was going to laugh, but it had a sad edge to it.

I looked over at him. He held his head down in shame, watching his feet as we walked. "Why'd you do that?" I asked, curious.

Jasper looked at me, a smirk on his lips. "Because I didn't have one." He laughed, and I laughed too. We were still getting to know each other just walking down the street.

I laughed a little. "Oh, okay. Good reason!" Jasper smiled at me, looking relived I was joking around instead of getting weirded out or something. "I stole at hat once, when I was twelve." I stopped and chuckled again at how idiotic I must sound to him. Jasper cocked an eyebrow as I continued. "Yeah, but my mom found it. She made me give it back."

Jasper laughed. "Stole a hat? Jeeze, call the F.B.I.!" Jasper laughed and I did too.

"Are you going to turn me in?" I asked in a mock serious tone, raising an eyebrow in question.

Jasper smiled softly. "I think I'll wait for you to surrender."

Jasper and I continued our walk down the street as the cars passed by. When we finally reached the park and I grabbed Jasper's hand with my good hand, and pulled him towards the swings. I loved the swings, and I wanted Jasper to push me on them, even if it was a little childish. I sat in the highest swing I could reach, and gave Jasper puppy dog eyes. He rolled his, and stood behind me, pulling the swing back, and giving it a strong push.

I started to pump my legs a little, but I wanted to go higher still. I turned to Jasper and childishly shouted, "Higher! Higher!" Jasper laughed at how I was acting, and continued to push me higher. When I had reached greatest height potential, I wanted to do something dangerous. "Hey Jasper?" I called as he was sitting on a bench directly in front of me, watching me.

He raised his head a little. "Mmhm?"

"How well can you catch?" I asked, a huge smile breaking out across my face.

"Pretty good?" He stated. "Why?"

"Stand up, and hold your arms out and I'll tell you!" Jasper did just that, right in front of me so I could land right in his arms. When the swing swung forward, I launched myself off the swing and Jasper reached his arms out, and caught me right before I hit the ground. We both burst out laughing.

"Nice catch, Ace!" I said cheerfully to Jasper as he set me on my feet. Jasper just beamed back at me, but a devilish grin soon spread across his lips.

"Hey Alice…" Jasper said, as he poked me in my good shoulder. "YOU'RE IT!" And then he took off towards the slide. I ran after him, but found him to be climbing up the slide. He sure was nimble for being so tall and lanky.

"Hey!" I whined. "That's not fair! I can't climb!" I pouted, and Jasper jumped off of the slide and landed in front of me, smiling.

"Ok, fine. We should probably be getting back anyways." Jasper held his arm out for me, and I took it, like we were some fancy couple who wear tuxedos and poufy dresses to balls. "Shall we?"

I giggled as we began to walk back towards the diner. "We shall!"

The rest of the walk was quiet and peaceful, Jasper occasionally told me a few things about him that popped into his mind, and I the same. When we reached the diner, Jasper placed the helmet on me head and did the strap up. I had a question that was itching in the back of my mind, and I just had to ask it.

"Hey Jasper?" I asked as he patted the top of my helmet to make sure it was secure. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He nodded.

"Why did you…why do you steal?" I asked. Trying to be as polite about it as I could.

Jasper sighed and sat on his bike and faced me, meeting my eye line. "Remember all that stuff I told you about my mother? Well, I've always had to steal to get what I needed for my mother and I. I used to sell drugs for Maria, and sometimes she would pay me. I would have to get into fights to get them. I don't steal just because I want things. Sure I'm a criminal in a sense, but I don't ever get what I want. I've always had to support my mother and my-self that means food, rent, clothing, the whole nine yards. I try not to steal now that I'm trying to become a better person. I know it's wrong…But I'm just trying to be the man I wish my father was." Jasper sighed heavily, and stood up. His eyes looked torn and sad, and that look broke my heart.

I wrapped him in a comforting one armed hug, rubbing his back soothingly. "I'm sorry…" I whispered. I had no idea that Jasper had to do all that… But I had an idea to help him when we got back to my house.

Jasper wrapped on arm around my waist. "It's fine, Alice. I'm used to it. It's just hard. And now, I don't want to do all that bad shit…err, I mean stuff, and I don't know what I'm going to do. But I'll figure something out. Now, c'mon. I should be getting your butt home."

Jasper sat on the bike, and I hopped on, again straddling him so I wouldn't fall off. I wrapped my good arm around his waist, and he drove us the short time back to my house. When we got there, I asked him if he would wait outside for a minute while I ran upstairs. He agreed and I dashed up to my room. Leah was gone, and that was good. I'd noticed she and Jasper didn't exactly see eye to eye.

When I got into my room, I grabbed and envelope off of my desk, and wrote 'Jasper' across the back in my messy scrawl. I took a scented note card that smelled like violets, daises, and roses, and wrote Jasper a quick note and then slipped it into the envelope. Then, I went over to my closet and grabbed my savings box. I stuffed all of the contents of the box into the envelope, and then stripped myself of Jasper's hoodie, and placed the envelope in the front pocket.

I dashed back downstairs, and handed Jasper his sweatshirt. "Thanks for today. I had a really nice time!" I smiled at him happily.

"My pleasure. I had a great time as well. I hope we can do it again. Are you free tomorrow? We could hang out."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, duh I'm free silly! I'd like that we can chill here and watch a movie or something." Jasper nodded and smiled, gave me a quick hug, and then slipped on the sweater. The envelope fell out of the front pocket.

Jasper picked it up. "What's this?" He asked.

I smiled at him. "Open it and you'll find out! And don't think of trying to give it back. I want you to keep it, all of it. Bye, Jasper. See you tomorrow!" I gave him a quick wave, and then walked inside the house while I heard him tear the envelope open.

TBC….


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_**Jasper's POV-**_

I tried to keep my temper in check as I made my way to the Cullen house. I was supposed to have a movie marathon with Alice today and I don't think she would be very happy if I showed up angry. I gripped the wheels of my bike as I tried to put myself in her frame of mind. She must have thought she was doing me a favor by giving me that envelope. I wish I had never opened it at all. I wish I hadn't taken it. I should have known she pitied me. What else could someone from her current lifestyle think of someone like me?

_Jasper, I thought you and your mother could use this more than me. I want to get whatever you need instead of stealing and you are not allowed to return it. Think of it as a non-date present from me! love, Alice_

That is what her little note had said before I reached in to pull out two thousand dollars. I counted it five times just to be sure I wasn't losing my damned mind. Who the hell keeps two thousand dollars just lying around? Did she have it for emergencies or something? Why would she just give to me? Didn't she have better things to do with it? She had specifically told me I was not allowed to give it back and so the envelope and cash were in the top of my dressed drawer until I could figure out what to do with it. I couldn't spend it because then I would feel as if I owed her something. I don't like hand outs and I was going to have to find a nice way of telling Alice this without hurting her feelings. We had a nice routine yesterday and I didn't want to ruin that with my temper.

When I arrived at her house it was oddly quiet as I made my way inside. I knocked once before I heard Alice yell at me to come in. I walked inside to see her gathering up a stack of movies and to my dismay they were all Disney. Did she really think she could get a thug like me to sit through a Disney movie? I wasn't a fairytale kind of guy. I liked action movies with lots of blood and guts. Not singing tea cups or talking cats.

Noticing the tiny girl struggling with the huge stack of movies I made my way over to her and took them all from her. She shot me a grateful smile. "So where is everyone today shorty? I know you said movie marathon, but I figured your brothers would be standing over us while wearing matching death glares."

She smiled as she set up the DVD player. I looked around the living room instead of staring at her ass like some sort of creep. Just because I didn't see Edward and Emmett it did not mean they weren't spying on us just waiting for an opportunity to kick my ass for thinking impure thoughts about their baby sister. "Mom went with dad to Baltimore for a medical conference, Leah has the day off and decided to run some errands when in reality I think she is trying to get away from my brothers sad attempt at flirting with her, Edward is off pouting somewhere since he is not used to girls ignoring him, and Emmett had football practice today so that means it is just you and me today."

I sat the stack of movies down on the coffee table. "I think you mean it is just you, me, and every Disney movie ever created. Be truthful with me darlin' are you trying to get back at me for teasing you yesterday? You can't honestly be thinking of making me watching fairytales. I think there is a law against that kind of torture."

Alice grabbed the first movie and shoved in to the DVD player before pressing play. Her smile was huge as she used her good arm to pull me to the couch before she plopped down next to me. I noticed a bowl of still hot popcorn sitting on the couch next to her. She must have been planning for this all morning. "I think watching Disney is a must for everyone at least once in a lifetime. I put in Aladdin and if you don't like it we can watch something else, but I know for a fact you are going to get sucked in to it."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. There was no way I would be interested in a kid's movie. "We shall see then darlin' though I am pretty sure that I will fall asleep from the lack of interest. Speaking of sleep did you get any at all?"

I only asked because she had dark circles under her eyes and she was extremely pale. She actually looked dead on her feet and I wondered where she found the energy to set up this movie marathon thing. "I had a lot of pain last night in my shoulder. Leah had to do some physical therapy exercises with me and they kind of wore me out."

"Well then I guess it is good that we are watching sleep inducing movies!" I teased and pushed the thought of talking about the money to the back of my brain. There would be plenty of time to talk about it later since I did not plan on spending the money anytime soon or ever for that matter. I noticed her starting to move around in her seat as she tried to get comfortable about ten minutes in to the movie. I rolled my eyes and opened my arms to her. "Come here and sit still so I can actually try to watch the movie. It was your idea after all."

Alice did not need a second invitation before she was leaning in to my side with her head on my shoulder. I had a thought about this wasn't a smart move. I was giving her the idea that something was between us other than friendship and I should not be doing that. Still what harm could one time hurt? She was tired and sore and I didn't mind being a human pillow. It wasn't long before she was snoring softly and I had become enthralled in the movie.

I had to admit that the blue genie was kind of funny. She tricked me because Robin Williams played the genie and she may not know it, but I was a huge fan of his. We had just made it to the flying carpet part when I decided to close my eyes for a few minutes. I had been up half the night trying to figure how to approach the topic of the money and so I was exhausted as well. I would only rest my eyes and then I would wake her up so that we could talk. I wanted her friendship, but she needed to know that doing stuff like giving me money was not alright. I didn't work like that. I stroked her cheek softly before I closed my eyes and darkness took over. My last thought of how I didn't mind human companionship so much after all.

_**Edward's POV-**_

_My dearest Leah,_

_You have no idea how long I have waited for someone like you to come in to my life. _I quickly scratched that out because I sounded like some sort of stalker. Who actually writes or says stuff like that? She wasn't a girl I went to high school with. Leah was a mature beautiful woman and if I wanted to woo her then I would have to remember that.

_To my sister's beautiful Quilette nurse- _I didn't even bother finishing that sentence before I scratched it out. I didn't want her to think I was some sort of racist by pointing out she was Native American.

I slammed the pen down on my desk as I let my head fall in my hands. Why was it so hard writing a letter to Leah? I only wanted her to know how I felt about her and talking to her happened to be out of the question since I had never been good with stuff like that. I was more of a quiet soul and Leah was the exact opposite. She wore her emotions on her sleeves and that to be truthful, intimidated me quite a bit. It would be easy if I could just walk up to her without the fear of her rejection.

I decided to go find Alice and see if I could some of that pink scented note paper she had with the little hearts all over it. That was considered romantic right? Or Leah would think I was gay, but I was hoping she would go for me trying to be romantic. I wanted her to see me as a man not a teen boy who happened to be five years younger than she was. Age shouldn't matter when love was involved. Well that was my personal opinion anyways I am sure my parents and Leah herself had a different view on that entirely.

I started whistling as I made my down the stairs, though halfway down I froze. On the couch one of my worst nightmares had come to life. I had known that Jasper Hale would be watching movies with my sister today, but when she had told me that I figured she would be on the couch and his ass could be on the floor. I never expected to find them all wrapped up in each other and asleep! That sleeze ball needed to keep his arms off of my sister. He was the reason she had been shot. He would only bring her down in to his crappy life and Alice was better than that.

We may not be actual twins or siblings, but I saw her as one. Alice and I were alike in so many ways and she was my little and there is no way in hell I would allow my little sister to end up with Jasper fucking Hale. He would use her just like his father used his mother. The whole town knew that Hale men were the devil. They came from Texas which according to most was the closest to hell that you could get on earth. He wouldn't take my sister down in to the flaming pit as well. I would not let that happen no matter what.

I quickly made my way back up the stairs as quietly as I could so as to not wake them. I knew I would need to get someone on my side to help tear them apart before they had a chance to get together. My parents would tell me that Alice was old enough to make her own decisions and I did not agree with that. It was Alice we were talking about, the girl who still believed in Santa Clause. The girl who cried when Isabella Swan told her guys would never find someone who looked like a fourth grader attractive. Emmett would defend the gang member known as Jasper because he actually liked him. I hadn't even known that they knew of each other's existence. So in the end it was up to me and I had the perfect person in mind to help me tear them apart.

I had wanted a reason to call Leah today and now I had one. I knew that she liked my sister and hated Hale. She would help me if she thought that it would be in Alice's best interest and maybe in the process we could get closer and I could show her I was more than just a school boy with a crush. I would take down two birds with one stone and eventually my sister would thank me for it when she did not wind up as a thirty year old living on the street with five kids and Jasper nowhere in sight. Yes my sister would have no choice other than to thank me for this.

Alice's POV:

I woke to the sound of the main title screen music of the movie playing softly, and Jasper's deep, even breathing beneath me. I picked my head up off his shoulder, reluctantly, and sat up, stretching my arms. Even though I had slept through an entire movie, I still felt so exhausted. That damn physical therapy had worn me out, and I wasn't looking forward to doing it again.

I took a look at the clock that read it was already two thirty! How long had we been sleeping? I just yawned and untangled myself from Jasper, feeling slightly colder losing contact with him, because for some odd reason, Jasper was very warm today. I watched Jasper for a few moments, and noticed how peaceful he looked while he was sleeping. I wish he could look that peaceful all the time.

When I pushed myself off of the couch, Jasper opened his eyes again, but quickly shut them, and then sprawling out on the couch. He sighed heavily, and then unconsciously murmured "Alice…mmm," followed by another sigh. A light shudder rippled through me hearing Jasper whisper my name while he slept. I took a step towards Jasper's sleeping figure, and gently pushed a few of his stray curls out of his face. I was feeling tingly all over now, and touching Jasper heightened the feeling. I wonder what he was dreaming about…

After staring at Jasper for a few more moments, I stroked his cheek softly, and then made my way towards the kitchen to make dinner. Esme and Carlisle wouldn't be home for a few days, and I was the only other person in the household who knew how to cook. I didn't know where Edward was, but I knew Emmett wouldn't be home from football practice for a few hours. That still gave me time to spend with Jasper, and make dinner. I wanted Jasper to stay, but I was sure he wouldn't.

My stomach was growling, and I made myself a sandwich with chips. I decided to make Jasper one as well, I'm sure he would be hungry when I woke. And cold popcorn isn't very appetizing. I put the sandwiches on the table, but didn't eat mine. Instead, I went to the freezer, and pulled out a few bags of shredded cheese we'd frozen for later use. I was going to make homemade mac and cheese for dinner, and it takes a few hours to make, not to mention Emmett eats us out of house and home after football practice.

I started boiling the noodles, and defrosting the cheese. Both steps took about half an hour, because with Emmett around, I had to make a lot of pasta. When I was finished with that, I threw the pasta into a large dish, and added the cheese on top, then poured in the milk, and put the whole thing in the over, and set the timer for two hours. I threw a glance over at Jasper and saw he was still sleeping. I thought about waking him up so we could eat. I was starving, and I'm sure this sandwich would wear off in the next two hours. It was already almost three thirty when I was done with everything.

I grabbed the sandwiches off the dining room table, and brought them into the living room, quietly setting the plates in the table so I wouldn't wake Jasper. I went over to the DVD player and took out the movie, then put it in its case, and turned off the DVD player and the TV. When I finished all of that, I sat out the couch next to where Jasper's head was.

I ran my fingers through his hair a few times, trying not to startle as I woke him up. He stirred a little, but other than that, didn't wake up.

"Jasper?" I asked softly, trying to coax him out of sleep. "Are you planning on waking up anytime soon?" I asked with a giggle as Jasper stirred again, yawned, and then opened one of his eyes.

"Mmm?" Jasper said softly as he opened his other eye then pulled himself into a sitting position. He yawned and stretched, then glanced at the clock, his eyes becoming as large as fifty cent pieces. "Is that clock the correct time?" He asked, looking at me, worried.

"Sure is!" I said, slightly amused at his reaction, and trying to cover the disappointment if he had to leave. "Why? Got a hot date?"

Jasper nudged me gently in the ribs, becoming his normal self. "You know I'm not the type, Alice." He laughed teasingly as he playfully flicked my nose. "I was just shocked how long I'd slept! Why didn't you slap me or something when you woke up? I shouldn't have slept that long!"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "You seem to be forgetting I feel asleep before you, so it's only fair I let you sleep in a little. Besides you looked as tired as I did when you got here. And you look really peaceful when you sleep." I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly, even though it hurt. "I didn't want to bug you. Besides I had to start dinner. I'm making homemade macaroni and cheese. I was going to ask if you wanted to stay for dinner…" I trailed off, sounding casual.

Jasper shook his head softly. "Sorry, darlin'. That sounds good, but I can't. Besides, I wouldn't be able to eat with your brothers giving me the stink eye the whole time. I'm sure they probably throw out the fork and plate I ate off of. In case you haven't noticed, they aren't very fond of me." Jasper shrugged.

I nodded understandingly. "Alright, but you'll have to stay one night. I make mean leftovers!" I winked at Jasper and he just laughed.

"Sounds good. I'll have to come over one night. We could have another non date!" Jasper winked at me and I nodded happily. "So it's a non date?" He asked.

"Wait..." I said. "Tomorrow? Where there are leftovers?"

Jasper shrugged. "Anytime really. But if you're okay with tomorrow, sure."

I thought for a second. "Well, I don't think Edward will be here, he said something about going to the library for a project or something, Emmett has football until nine because they have a game the day after, and after three, I'm free. I have physical therapy with Leah tomorrow until two thirty. So, if you do come tomorrow, then I'll be the only one giving you the stink eye, but only if you piss me off somehow. And I promise they'll never know about it, as in my brothers, and just for you, when Edward eats dinner next, I'll use the plate and fork you used!" I laughed and Jasper laughed with me.

"Ingenious!" He laughed out, nudging me again.

After a moment of silence, I remembered something. I wanted to ask Jasper if he had gotten the money. It was bothering me all morning, and I had only partly told the truth about my shoulder hurting and the pain from physical therapy keeping me up last night. I wondered if it kept Jasper up too…

"Hey Jasper?" I asked, looking into his eyes. I wanted him to answer truthfully. "Did you get the envelope I left you?"

Jasper froze up. A sour expression touched the edges of his features and his tone. "Yeah. I did. You do realize that I am not going to spend it, right? I mean, seriously! Where the hell did you get two thousand dollars? Did you seriously just have it lying around and you are trying to pity me? Alice, I really like you as a friend, but that in all honestly, kind of pissed me off. I'm going to return that money to you."

I shook my head. "No, Jasper. I told you to keep it, and I meant it. I do not pity you, I'm trying to help you! And that wasn't just 'lying around'…" I made air quotations. "It was saved up, and I was saving it for something special, but never decided what that special thing happened to be. And now that I have you in my life, you're the special person want to spend it on. Please keep it, Jasper. I really want you to get something nice for yourself and your mother. I want to be here for you, and I felt like that would help you. I never meant to piss you off. I'm sorry about that, but I won't take the money back."

Jasper scoffed. "I have to give it back to you, Alice. If I spend even a penny of it, I'll feel like I owe you. And that will become a barrier between us, and I don't want that. So could you just, please, take the damn money back?" Jasper asked, his tone sad.

"You won't owe me anything, Jasper!" I corrected him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It was my gift to you, and I want you to do what you want with it. I just broke down a few of your walls, and I don't want you to feel if you use that money, it'll build up another wall I'll have to break down. Just keep it, use it." I said with a serious tone to my voice.

Jasper sighed loudly in defeat. "You are one of the most stubborn people I've ever met. Seriously! I'm sure you are harder to break down than one of my walls. I'll hold onto the money for now, I guess. But this conversation isn't over."

I smiled, feeling a slight victory high take over. "Whatever you say, Jasper." He playfully punched my arm, and I slapped him very lightly in return. Our fun was interrupted, however, when the doorbell rang.

Jasper was about to say something, but I cut him off with a "Hold that thought…" as I got up to answer the door.

Standing in the doorway was Leah, with Edward by her side, both wearing looks of distaste and disapproval. "Leah... Um, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" I asked, ignoring Edward, because it knew in the back of it mind it had to do with some beef between him and Jasper.

"Alice, we need to sit down and talk." Edward said sternly, throwing a disgusted look over to where I knew Jasper was. "Without him."

I rolled my eyes, and then stepped aside it let them in. "Okay, well come in. I'll say goodbye to Jasper, and then we can talk, I guess. Just give me two minutes, okay?" I glared at Edward. "I don't want you two hovering around." Leah grumbled under her breath, and Edward wiggled two fingers in my face. "Two minutes, Alice." Edward said. And then he and Leah made their way into the kitchen.

I sighed and angrily slammed the door. I knew that in two minutes, I would be in a world of shit. I walked over to Jasper. He had his left eyebrow raised in question, and a worried look on his face. "What was that about? You look pissed, darlin'…"

"You have to leave." I said flatly. "I'm about to get the lecture of a lifetime, and it's going to be between the two biggest drama queens I know. I'm sorry, Jasper." I said, feeling myself slip into a foul mood.

Jasper sighed. "I'm sorry you have to put up with that, Alice. Anyways, I should probably get home anyways. Call me later, okay?" Jasper said.

I nodded sadly. I didn't want him to go and be left here to deal with Edward and Leah. I was about to say goodbye to Jasper, but he pulled me into a comforting hug. I wrapped my arm around his waist, and rested my head on his chest. A pity kiss would have been better, but I'm sure Edward and Leah were watching.

"Don't worry, Alice." Jasper whispered in my ear, keeping his arms wrapped around my shoulder. "It'll be alright. Just call me later and tell me about it? I don't care what time it is. Just call me." I nodded into Jasper's chest, positive that I would be calling him later. "Alright." Her let me go, and took a step back. "Talk to you later. Bye, darlin'. Good luck with those two. I'll see you tomorrow." And then Jasper was gone. I heard his bike rev, and then squeal against the pavement.

Edward and Leah were in the dining room. I walked in, and they were sitting opposite each other, with another chair open for me. I sighed and walked in, keeping my eyes down on the floor, not making eye contact. I didn't want to be here, and I was going to let them know. Not something I normally did, but I wish Edward were more like Emmett and he would accept Jasper a little more, and stay the hell out of my business.

When I sat down, I threw a glare at Edward. Leah began to talk first. "Hey, Alice. Edward and I have notice how close you've gotten with Jasper lately…" She trailed off, a sour tone to her voice.

"So, what about it?" I asked, a sharp edge to my tone. If they were going to do this to me, I was going to be a bitch about it.

"We want you to stop talking to him." Edward said. I threw another glare at him. Oh, if only looks could kill…

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: We do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_**Leah's POV-**_

I am only doing this because I like the smallest Cullen kid. She is a little hyper and way to optimistic, but sometimes you needed that. Sometimes you had to stop and realize that life didn't totally suck and that there were bright spots. Alice was the kind of person who could turn any bad situation in to something better. I admired for being that kind of person even if I would never be like that. That is why I was allowing her stalker brother to pick me up on my day off so that we could go and talk to her.

I could relate to the pull of the dark side as I liked to call it. Her attraction to Jasper Hale was understandable. He was a bad boy and girls loved that. When I had been her age I had my version of Jasper Hale. Sam Uley and I had loved that boy with all of my heart. I didn't care what others said about him. I didn't want to believe the truth about him. That had left me digging my way out of a hole of drugs, debt, and so many other things I did not want to remember right now. I did know that I wanted to stop something like that from happening to Alice Cullen.

Now contrary to popular belief I did not hate Jasper Hale. I guess the reason I am so cruel to him is because I know he has brains and is smart enough to do something with his life and yet he doesn't. The fact that he could be doing something with his life bothers me more than the fact that he lives the life he does. He has a choice when some don't and the dumb kid is choosing wrong! Talking to him doesn't work because I tried that the first time he came in to the E.R. for a stab wound and the arrogant little punk hit on me. He hit on me and that alone freaked me out to the point I did not want to risk talking to him again. I don't go for high school guys, which is a message Edward Cullen does not seem to be getting.

Anyways, the car ride back to his house is oddly quiet. The bronze haired weird kid keeps looking at me, but thankfully he isn't saying anything. I was afraid he would start reciting bad poetry or worse he may try flirting with me. I turned on the radio for backup in case he did work up the nerves to say something. I put it on the nearest heavy metal station as loudly as I could without cracking the glass of the windshield. I did not like the music, but it did what I wanted and kept the car silent of any awkward conversation. We arrived at his house without so much as a hiccup and for that I was pleased. It did get a little to teenage romance movie for me when he tried to open my door for me and yet I let him because hey it was nice to have a guy do that for me. Even it was a teen boy who couldn't take a hint that I was not interested.

I wanted to open my mouth and say something snarky when he knocks on the front door instead of just walking in, but after thinking about it I figure it is probably wise to knock in case they were doing something I wouldn't want to see. I have a horrible curse of walking in on couples in intimate moments all you had to do was ask my brother Seth he could tell you what bad timing I seemed to have.

When Jasper left I walked in to the house and first gave Alice a pill for pain. I could tell her shoulder was hurting her and my inner nurse kicked in. I went to the kitchen and got a glass of water for her to swallow it with. When she was finished we all sat down on the couch and Edward opened his mouth. I knew he was upset, but I had never realized exactly how angry he was.

"How could you be so stupid Alice?" He snapped and my eyebrows shot up. Oh yes call a girl stupid that is the way to get her to listen. You could tell he did not have much experience with girls. No wonder he was single. "Do you have any idea what kind of trouble is attached to someone like Jasper Hale? What did he say to convince you that he is a good guy? Did he weave out this story about a hard life?"

Alice's eyes were watering with tears as her bottom lip quivered. Oh god she was doing the Disney eyes thing. "He is a good guy Edward! You are not giving him a chance and only judging him over what you have heard."

Edward rolled his green eyes. Green wasn't exactly the way I would describe them. Green is too simple. I thought they were more emerald so bright and wait what the hell am I doing mentally gushing over his eye color? "I am being realistic Alice which is something you can't seem to do right now. You are way too caring a person and he is going to take advantage of that. I know we aren't blood related Alice, but I see you as my sister. I do not want you to be hurt because you to gaga over a guy."

She flinched at his words and then grew angry. Her face turned a scary red color and I could see a tantrum heading our way. "Do you really think that I have such bad judgment when it comes to personal character? I know who he is Edward because I am not narrow minded!"

Her brother stood up and I did as well. "No you are just allowing yourself to be-"

My hand flew over his mouth before he could finish that sentence. His green eyes glared at me and I started to pull him out of the room. "Trust me when I say that you do not want to finish that sentence. I have a brother and I know what you were going to say. You do not want to say it if you ever want her to talk to you again. Now you are going to leave the room and I am going to have some girl talk with Alice. Since you are not a girl you need to leave. Go and write some bad poetry or whatever it is you do during day light hours."

When he left I turned to Alice and sighed. Great now I would have to do girl talk and that was never something I had been good at. That is why I didn't have many friends of the female variety. Why couldn't she be a guy? Guys I understood while women I still did not get and I was one. I guess all I could do was put on a smile and do my best. My story with Sam would help her see the dangers of a relationship with someone who lived a lifestyle similar to Jasper Hale's.

_**Jasper's POV-**_

When I got home my mom was out. She left a note saying that Edna the lady next door had invited her out to dinner. I smiled at the thought because it was nice to know my mother had friends. It took some of the strain from my shoulders. I went up to my room and slung my jacket over my bed as I fell face down. I was contemplating just falling asleep here when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I groaned and yanked my cell from my jeans pocket to see Alice was calling me. A frown came to rest on my lips. I had a horrible feeling about all of this.

"Hello?" I answered as I flipped the phone open and clicked the green call button.

"Oh Jasper I hate Edward!" Her voice was cracked as if she had been crying. "I hate him so much! Stupid ass thinks he has any say when it comes to my life."

I tried to hide a small smile when she bashed her adoptive brother. "Come on darling you know you don't really hate him. I don't think you have the ability to hate anyone. That would mean that you have to have a mean bone in your body and you are made of sunshine and smiles."

I could hear her sniffle on the other end and I figured she was fighting a smile as well. "Well maybe hate is a strong word, but I am very angry with him. He thinks that I am being stupid for hanging out with you and then he made me talk to Leah and she used a lot of big words before showing me scars on her wrists she got from an ex-boyfriend of hers who used to be in a gang and tried to kill her. I couldn't be mad at her after that because I felt bad for her. She says you are not a bad kid, but that you are being stupid. Then Edward came back in and told me that he didn't want me to see you anymore unless you were doing your community service."

I listened to what she had to say and I could actually see it all in my mind. I could see Edward trying to play big brother and Leah awkwardly giving her advice on what to do. I had expected nothing less actually. I mean I know that I am not good for Alice, everyone else seems to see it as well, and yet she is blind to it. Alice thinks that in some bizarre world we belong together. Sometimes I wish it could be that simple. I wanted to meet a nice girl and marry her without the threat of becoming my father looming over my head. I figured Alice would not want to hear that though and so I answered in a way I knew she would accept.

"Well then I guess the only answer is for us to spend more time together." I state casually. "You can use one of two excuses if anyone questions why we are spending so much time together. You could go with the one that says you are doing it to piss Edward off because he tried to control you and the situation or you could go with the one which says you are spending more time with me because you want everyone to see that I am a good person. I would go for the second one if you parents ask. The first one is good to use with your friends who will no doubt support you."

A faint giggle could be heard on the other line. "Where do you come up with these ideas Jasper?"

I chuckled once and leaned back against my pillows. "On the days that I skip school I watch a lot of daytime television. It's a secret that not many people know about me."

"Well I guess I can't lecture for skipping school since it gave you that stroke of genius." She said and I could hear her moving around her room. I wondered what she was doing. "Do you want to spend the night?"

"What?" I responded sure that I had heard wrong. Girls like Alice did not ask guys like me to spend the night. Either that or we had different ideas on what the words spend the night actually meant. Maybe she wanted a weird girly like sleep over and maybe I was just a pervert for jumping to the other meaning so fucking quickly.

"You heard me." She chirped back and I could hear the nervousness in her next words. "Do you want to spend the night tomorrow night? We could have a movie marathon or something. My parents won't be home and Edward never comes home before midnight on weekends. I think he has a poetry reading in Seattle and that means it will be you and me. Emmett stays over at Rosalie's house on the weekends."

My mind was screaming that this was a bad idea and for the first time I ignored it. We were friends and we could have an all night movie marathon if we wanted. "Sure darlin' I would love that. I don't feel right leaving you in that house all alone."

Her tone was smug when she responded. "Whatever you have to tell yourself Jasper. I will see you tomorrow. Thanks for listening to me earlier when I was upset. You're a good guy and I am going to prove that to you no matter what."

We hung up and I felt a smile creep up on my face. I was going to spend the night with Alice and not in a perverted kind of way. Wait how on earth would I ever explain this to my mother? Do I say 'hey mom I am going to spend the night with a girl I am not dating.' Somehow I could not seem that conversation going well. I would have to figure something out. Maybe I could lie to her or maybe she wouldn't ask too many questions. I prayed for the last one. Right before I went to shower I got a text from Alice. _Don't worry Jasper I promise to keep the bed bugs away! _

Alice's POV: **Later the next day**

I was so excited for tonight! So excited, in fact, I'd almost completely forgotten about Leah and Edward's bitch fit. Jasper was coming over and spending the night, and it was not only for my sake, it was for Jasper's as well. I was determined to prove his is a really great guy, and the more time I spend with him the better. It was also kind of petty, Edward told me to stay away. So what do I do? Exactly the opposite, and just spend more time with him. Seems fair enough, I'm a big girl now, I can take of my damn self. I didn't need Edward to babysit me and take control of my life. He knew I was independent, and he needed to just stay the hell out of my business.

I sighed as I felt the anger start to bubble up inside me as I thought about the stupid lecture, and Edward and Leah. I sighed, took a deep breath, and then pushed all the thoughts of the other night into the back of my brain. I had time to stew over that later. Right now, I needed to focus on being happy, and setting up the living room for our sleepover.

I had brought down about six blankets and two sleeping bags downstairs into the living room, and set all of that up, along with a few pillows from the couches, onto an air mattress. Sure, Jasper and I would be sleeping on the same bed, but we would be in sleeping bags, and that would be a space definer. I have to say, I was pretty proud of myself, which was quite a bit of work especially blowing up the air mattress, and it looked comfy. I was even pretty sure Jasper would approve. We were just two friends having a movie night. Nothing weird or romantic about that. I sure hoped Jasper would be comfortable with all of this, he sounded a little unsure on the phone. But, I was kind of scared of being in my house all alone. I lived in a nice area, but my house was the only one on the block, and anybody could easily break in, and do terrible, terrible things to me. I shuddered, and suddenly felt like I was being watched. I tried to push all those thoughts out of my mind, and continued to set up the living room.

When I was finished setting up the sleeping arrangements, I went up to Emmett's room to raid his movie stash. I'd forced Jasper to watch a Disney movie last time, and I guess it was only fair we watched a movie he'd like. I'd rummaged through Emmett's collection of horror and action movies, and settled on four zombie movies that even the cover scared the living breath out of me, and a few action looking movies with hot babes on the fronts. I had never seen any of these movies, and they were all rated R. I hoped there weren't any sex scenes in these movies, how awkward would that be?

I gathered the movies in my good arm, and descended down the stairs. The movie stack was a fair size, and it impaired my vision. I couldn't see where the last step was, and stupidly I guessed. I lost my footing, and then fell. The movies all came crashing down on me, and I hit the floor at the bottom on the steps, and landed on my injured shoulder. I let out a wail of pain, and rolled onto my other side, gripping my shoulder. Oh my God did that ever hurt!

My shoulder started to throb, and I continued to lie on the floor, surrounded by the many cases of the movies, and whimpering because of the pain in my shoulder. I moved my arm, and thankfully, it didn't hurt. I was glad I didn't want hard enough to injure my arm. I'm sure the sling helped with that a bit.

I pulled myself up into a sitting position just as I heard a knock on the door. Oh crap! Jasper must be here. I held my shoulder tightly to my body, and stood up, then raced over to the door, being very careful not to trip over, or step on, any of the movies scattered all over the floor. When I got to the door, I opened it with a warm smile. Jasper returned the smile, but raised an eyebrow in question as I noted me clutching my arm.

I motioned for him to come in, and he did. "I was walking down the stairs with a bunch of movies, and I sort of tripped on the last step and fell…" I said, looking down. Great, that night has just started and I'm already embarrassed.

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked, coming over to me, and looking my arm over. "Did you land on your shoulder?"

I sighed. "Yeah. And I dropped the movies all over!" I laughed at myself for being such a klutz.

Jasper smiled. "Alright. Good to know you're okay. I didn't want to call in your warden and have her look at you and ruin our night." Jasper threw me a smirk, and I laughed. "Anyways, let me go and pick up the movies. Just sit on the couch, and I'll be there in a sec."

I nodded and went to sit on the couch, as I heard Jasper pick up all the movies off of the floor. He came over a moment later and set the stack on the coffee table. "Wow, Alice. You did all of this just for tonight?" Jasper asked surveying the living room. I nodded proudly. "Wow…you really know how to outdo yourself. I could've just slept on the floor on a blanket you know…" Jasper trailed off.

I scoffed. "Hell no! If we are going to have a movie marathon sleepover, we're doing it damn right!" Jasper smirked.

"Whatever floats your boat, darlin'. Well, at least let me sleep on the couch. You can have the mattress."

I nodded, saddening a little. "Okay. When you're ready to go to sleep, I'll move your blankets onto the couch. But at least promise me you'll stay with me while we are watching the movies…I might get scared!"

Jasper laughed. "Alright. I promise. What are we watching anyways?" Jasper asked, picking up a movie from the pile. His eyes widened. "You have Insidious? This movie scared even _me _a little!" Jasper put that movie down, and picked up another. "And you have The Exorcist? Wow, I'm very impressed. I didn't know you'd watch these kinds of movies. Nice picks, darlin'." Jasper threw a wink at me.

I shrugged. "What? Did you expect that I didn't own a movie rated over PG-13? C'mon, man, that's just sad. Just because I like Disney doesn't mean I don't like getting scared out of my shorts every once in a while." I laughed as Jasper shook his head, chuckling. "Anyways, pick a movie and let's get started." I surveyed Jasper's clothing. "But first, you need pajamas. You did bring stuff with you, right?"

Jasper scoffed. "Duh, I brought stuff! Did you hit your head when you fell darlin'?" Jasper laughed a teasing edge to his tone. "I dropped it in the hall when I first came in. You are really unobservant." Jasper chuckled. "Why don't you pop a movie in, and I'll get changed?"

I nodded. "Ok, but hurry up!" I said in a mock serious tone.

Jasper laughed, then did an army salute, picked up his bag, and headed towards the bathroom. I laughed to myself, and then put in a movie. I watched through a few previews, and Jasper came back, dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants, and NO shirt. I gasped quietly, Jasper must've heard it because he laughed.

"Like what you see?" Jasper said smugly, gesturing a hand to his very sculpted torso. I nodded, smirking. Jasper laughed. "Well, looking is free, darlin', so enjoy the view. Anyways, lets' get on with this thing. What movie did you put in? I saw a few zombie and action movies in with the scary ones."

I picked the case up off the table as I seated myself comfortably on the couch. "Something called Knight and Day. I heard it was pretty good and it had Tom Cruise in it. After this, we can watch a scary one." I patted the spot next to me, and handed Jasper the case as he sat down, reading it over.

"Never heard of it. But it looks okay." Jasper shrugged and put the case onto the table. "I get to pick the next one though!"

I laughed and hit the play button. "M'kay! Now, shush! The movie is on!" Jasper laughed, and then the movie started. I started fidgeting again like I'd done the last time. I could never get comfortable. I heard Jasper clear his throat to get my attention. I looked over to him, and he was rolling his eyes, his arms open, like the last time. I smiled, and scooted over into Jasper's side, and rested my head on his shoulder. I folded my legs under me, as I leaned into Jasper. He lazily slung his arm around me, almost in a one armed hug.

About fifteen minutes into the movie, my stomach started to rumble, and I remembered something. I paused the movie, and then jumped up off the couch. "Crap!" I whined, running towards the kitchen.

Jasper got up followed me to the kitchen as I was starting the microwave. I couldn't believe I had forgotten the popcorn and snacks!

"Alice?" Jasper asked peering in the kitchen. 'Are you ok, darlin'?" He sounded worried.

I laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just forgot the popcorn and soda and snacks and stuff. Wow, that was a major move marathon fail on my part! Haha, oh well." I just smiled, and Jasper smiled back. I began gathering all kinds if candy, and putting it in little dishes like I usually did when our family had family movie night.

"Can I help?" Jasper asked.

I nodded and handed his a few bags of candy, and a few small bowls. "Sort these into bowls please. If there is anything that is in those bags that is already in the bowls I've sorted out, just put it aside, and then put it in the bowls. Okay?"

Jasper nodded. "So just sort. Got it." And he began to sort the candy.

I went over to the microwave and retrieved the popcorn, and then opened the top cabinet. I couldn't quite reach the bowl I needed. Damn my shortness! "Hey Jasper?" I asked as he looked up from sorting. "Could you do me a favor? Could you lift me up so I can get that bowl up there? I'm too short!" Jasper laughed, and put down the candy.

"Sure. I'll always help midgets in need, I'm just kind like that!" Jasper laughed and I did too. Then, he grabbed my waist, and picked me up. I reached up until I grabbed the bowl. When I got the bowl, Jasper placed me on the floor, but didn't remove his hands from my waist. I was turned so I was facing him, and looking into his eyes. Jasper's eyes were doing this weird smolder thing, and it was really amazing. I was so captivated in Jasper's eyes, I dropped the bowl. It hit the floor with a loud clatter.

"Alice, I've been thinking about…us." Jasper said seeming nervous. "And I know no matter how much I try to deny it, there is an attraction between us. It's strong, like a magnetic pull. I can never seem to get away from it. You know how I've told you I don't want to turn into my father? Well, when I'm around you, I forget about him. I see myself as an ok kid, and, quite frankly, it's the best damn feeling. I like being the man I am when I'm around you. I've always wanted to meet a nice girl, get married, and start a family, the whole nine yards. I knew I had to meet a nice girl first, before any of the rest of that happened. I never thought I would. I never thought I'd meet anybody who could see that I'm not my father. And then, I met you, Alice. You have changed my whole outlook on life. You've changed me, for the better of course. You even gave me money to help me. I can't give you any of that back. But, Alice, I CAN give you all of me. I can give you my heart. I know this is so wrong, but when I'm with you, cheesy as it sounds, everything is right. I shouldn't do this, but Alice…" Jasper said, his voice soft now. "You are that nice girl. The one I want. And you are right. Denying my feelings is bad. It makes me my father, and I'm not him. I'm Jasper. And I want to be with you, Alice."

With that, Jasper smashed his lips into mine. I sighed at the feeling of his lips against mine, and his words. I had finally gotten Jasper to admit his feelings! Jasper had just told me everything I've wanted to say to him since the day we met. I let my eyes slip closed as I took everything in.

Jasper's hands rested on my waist, and he pulled me closer to him I sighed as I could feel Jasper's naked torso though my pajama shirt. I wound my fingers into Jasper's hair and tugged lightly, pulling his lips towards mine, wanting more of him. Jasper sighed, and traced my bottom lips with his tongue. I sighed now, at the feeling of Jasper's mouth on mine, and his large hands on my small waist. I opened my mouth, and Jasper's tongue tangled with mine. We both half sighed, half moaned into each other's mouths.

We continued to kiss for a very long time after that. I never wanted this to end. I was so happy, I was radiating exuberance. I could feel every inch of my body come to life, and I felt my heart swell as Jasper's words ran through me head.

Eventually, we both needed to catch our breaths, so Jasper pulled away, but pulled me into a hug. I pushed his back so his back was against the counter. Then, I hopped onto his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck. Jasper supported me by holding onto my legs. I started crying as I buried my head into Jasper's neck.

"Alice? I'm so sorry, darlin'… I know that wasn't right to say…" Jasper was about to set me on my feet, but I clutched onto his neck tighter. He didn't let me go.

"No, Jasper! You didn't do anything wrong! You just made me really happy! Oh, Jasper!" I gushed, kissing Jasper on the lips once more. "I want to be that nice girl for you! I promise I will be!" I said as Jasper set me on my feet. I looked up into his eyes. The smolder had become a fire. I was smiled so much, my cheeks were starting to hurt.

Jasper smiled back. "Thank you, darlin'… So…" He began. "I guess we're sort of official?" Jasper smiled widely.

I nodded happily. "Yes, Jazz." I said, thinking of a new nickname for Jasper. "We are!" I laughed. "Imagine the heart attack Edward is going to have!" I laughed and Jasper laughed along with me.

"Let's not tell anybody quite yet." Jasper said, and I nodded.

"Yeah, it is for the best, for right now." I smiled. "Now, let's go watch the movie!" I said, letting go of Jasper and grabbing the bowl off of the floor, and putting the popcorn in. When I was finished with that, I grabbed a few bowls and carried them out to the living room, and then settled into the couch.

Jasper came in and sat down, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled and snuggled into his side, felling as happy as ever.

Then rest of the night went very smoothly. Jasper and I occasionally shared a kiss, and I was internally exploding with joy every time. Towards one in the morning, I fell asleep on Jasper, and felt him carry me to the air mattress and lie me down very gently. I sighed when I felt him lie next to me. I felt like the huge hole that had been drilled through my heart had finally been filled. I fell into a very deep sleep, smiling.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: We do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_**Leah's POV-**_

I woke up early to head over to the Cullen's. During the week I stayed there in the guestroom they had, but during the weekends I stayed in my apartment. I was glad that I was heading back to their place. My small crummy apartment was a reminder of everything I never had, all my dreams which had been crushed in to a million pieces. Going to the Cullen's allowed me to leave reality for a little while and as annoying as Edward Cullen happened to be, I would take him over the ghosts of my past. Grabbing my jacket I headed out of my apartment with my bag packed for the week.

As I drove my 1980 mint condition Chevy Camaro to the Cullen's I thought about the talk I had with Alice the other day. She was a good kid and I told her straight out that I didn't hate the Hale kid, but I did worry for her safety. I wonder if she knew she was the first person who I had ever told the truth about Sam Uley. Whenever anyone asked about the scars on my wrists I usually told them to fuck off or they jumped to the conclusion that I had tried to kill myself. Little did they know what really happened to me. Very few people knew the truth and I wanted to keep it that way. Let my past stay on the reservation I had run from as soon as I was old enough to live on my own.

Sometimes I wondered if my past with Sam is what turned me in to the cold person I could be. I mostly kept to myself and never talked to any of my family other than my brother. My father was dead and my mother may as well be for all the good she did. Sue Clearwater and I liked to pretend we were not related. When she remarried Charlie Swan a year after my father died, well that is the day we stopped talking. Well more like she stopped talking to me. I think she was happy with her new husband and step daughter. She mostly forgot about myself and my brother Seth. I didn't mind it being this way because in the end it was better for everyone involved.

By the time I made to their home my hands were clenched against the wheel and my knuckles a sickly white. Taking a deep breath I got out of my car and used the spare key I had been made. I noticed Edward's stupid shiny Volvo was nowhere to be seen and so I could only guess that he had never come home the night before. When I opened the door I froze in my tracks. Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale were curled up together on an air mattress, but thankfully they were both fully dressed. She was lying on his chest and he had his body curled protectively around hers. For the first time he wasn't be a jackass and actually looked like the fragile teen boy he was supposed to be. Maybe Alice could be good for him.

Instead of kicking them like had been my original plan, I stepped over the pair and in to the kitchen. I scrambled some eggs while humming to myself. I also poured them each a glass of orange juice. I used to do this with my brother before he left for college in New York. I had to admit that I missed taking care of someone. It got lonely at my place with only my-self for company. I had tried getting a cat, but found out I was allergic so Mr. Cuddles had to go back to the pet store.

When I had two plates made I went back out to the living room. The pair was still sleeping and I was so tempted to take a picture with my camera phone, but then I thought better of it. I did not need a picture as blackmail for the future. All I had to do was threaten to tell her brothers. Not that I would ever do something like that. I had grown up with six childhood male friends who all thought of themselves as my older brothers and so I would spare Alice the over protective thing since I had been there and done that and did not wish it on anybody.

"Rise and shine!" I sang brightly nudging Jasper with the toe of my shoe. He bolted awake as did the smallest Cullen girl. They were staring at me as if I were going to turn them in to the police. I loved it when people feared me because let's face it, it is fun. Well it is in my book anyways. "Don't act so freaking skittish. If I was going to kill you I would have done it before I made you breakfast."

Jasper was the first to take his plate of food. I noticed him sniffing it discretely as if checking for poisons. I rolled my eyes and laughed once which caused him to scowl at me. "Hey you can never be too careful you know."

"If I wanted you dead then you would be." I countered and handed Alice her plate. She was smiling at me as if she had some sort of secret and I raised my eyebrow in her direction. "I don't know what you are smiling about shorty because your brother is going to kill you once he gets home."

Speak of the devil and he shall made an appearance I thought to myself as I heard the soft purr of his car and crunch of gravel as he pulled in to the driveway. I could see both of them pale as they looked around the living room knowing there was no way they could hide this. I don't know why I was going to do this, but the urge to help keep their secret came in to my brain. Maybe it had happened when Jasper took Alice's hand and the way he looked at her with such caring emotion that had changed my mind. All I knew was that I had to help them.

Getting to my feet I grabbed him by the arm and shoved him towards the stairs. "You can thank me later for saving your ass, but right now you need to get your ass up those stairs and in to Alice's closet. You stay there until one of us come to get you. You both owe me so big for this shit."

As soon as he disappeared up the stairs I kicked off my shoes and just managed to sit on the air mattress with Jasper's half eaten breakfast in my lap before Edward made an appearance. He stopped short when he saw me. I could see him taking in the appearance of the room with curiosity. His green eyes scanned the area before landing on me. "You stayed over last night? Why didn't you tell me that you were staying over? I would have joined your little party."

I smirked and leaned back against one of the pillows. It was time to put my acting skills to the test. "That is exactly the reason I didn't tell you I was staying over. Alice and I wanted a girl's night and you are not a girl so you weren't invited."

I could tell he wasn't exactly convinced as he continued to stare at us. "I never pictured you for the sleep over type. Nor did I picture you as liking Zombie blood and gore movies."

To be truthful I hated horror movies. Well I did not mind the Freddy movies, but that was about it. I shrugged like it was some sort of unimportant fact about me that he was just learning. "There is a lot about me that you don't know Cullen."

I am beginning to see that." Edward said and ran one hand in his hair. "If you spent the night then why aren't you in your PJ's?"

"Because I am an early riser and I don't think you have earned to see me in my PJ's you pervert. How do you know I don't sleep naked?" I countered and saw him blush crimson. I was hoping to embarrass him to the point he would leave. "Do you see me questioning you about your nightly activities?"

"No need to get defensive. I hope you girl's had a good time." He said and headed for the stairs. "I am going to shower and then crash for a few hours. Alice I do hope that you know I was only worried about you. I am sorry if I upset you about the thing with Jasper. In the end you will see I am right."

The tiny teen snorted and crossed her arms as she deliberately looked away from him. "Yeah whatever Edward."

With a sigh he disappeared and she turned to me with a smile. This is when I became wary. "What?"

Alice started to jump up and down on the air mattress. "You totally are in to my brother!"

**Alice's POV:**

Leah scoffed as I felt a smug grin creep onto my lips. Even if she would deny it tooth and nail, Leah was just flirting with Edward. She had always said Edward was just a love sick puppy high school boy. I disagreed, Edward was mature, and now, I was almost positive his feelings for Leah were mutual. She couldn't fight it forever. I would love to hook Leah and Edward up, they are so perfect for each other, and it's not even funny. If I could get Jasper to open up, I'm sure I could do the same for Leah.

"Oh please, Alice. I was not flirting with him, I was being my usual smart ass self. I don't even like Edward much." A few shades of red flushed Leah's normally russet skin. Wait…she said she didn't like Edward _much… _and now she was blushing? Yeah, I was right. She is so totally into him.

"You are so into him Leah! I know you are! Why are you denying it? He isn't that much younger than you, and he is very mature. I think you guys would be a great couple!" I chirped.

Leah rolled her eyes and clapped a hand over my mouth. "Woah, woah, there short stuff. We're not having this discussion. You have physical therapy. Besides, I'm not a cougar."

I opened my mouth against Leah's hand to argue, but pressed her hand harder against my lips. "Not buts. This conversation is over. Okay? Now." Leah removed her hand from my mouth. I sat down on the air mattress, sighing. A moment later, Leah walked back into the room with the torture devices, which by that I mean the physical therapy equipment. I groaned.

"Oh, it's not that bad. Quit your bitchin'." Leah smiled at me. I smiled back and rolled my eyes. She sat down next to me on the air mattress and removed my arm from the sling. She began to stretch my bent elbow above my head, moving it higher and my hand slid down my back. My shoulder was throbbing already. I groaned and clenched my teeth.

When my physical therapy had finally ended, I glanced at the clock. It had been around forty five minutes since we started. I sighed.

"Hey Leah? I'm going to go upstairs and hop in the shower then get changed. I'll be back down in about twenty minutes. Or are you going to leave?"

Leah was packing up her equipment. "Well, I'm on call today, and I have another patient to take care of soon. I should head home. Thanks for inviting me over, Alice. This was fun, we should do it again!" Leah finished packing up her things, and then threw me a wink and a wave. I smiled and waved back, and then proceeded up the stairs to the upstairs bathroom.

I showered really fast, and then wrapped myself in a towel as I darted across the hall to my room. I knew Edward would be sleeping, but I didn't want to take any chances. I closed my door quietly behind me, and locked it for extra security. I skipped over to my closet and flung open the doors.

"Jasper?" I burst out laughing as I saw his tall frame squatting under my rack of clothes. He gave me a meek smile. I tried to control my laughing as I held out my hand. Jasper took it and I pulled him out of the closet.

I stopped laughing abruptly and suddenly felt bad for forgetting him. He was my boyfriend for God's sake. I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my head on his chest. Jasper wrapped his arms protectively around my shoulders, and placed a kiss on the top of my wet head. "I'm sorry I forgot you, Jasper. I don't know how on Earth you slipped my mind!" Jasper chuckled and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"I'm pretty forgettable, darlin'. I don't mind. At least you came to my rescue!" I laughed with Jasper and I buried my face in his chest. My arm was throbbing and I was tired already. I hated when I had physical therapy in the mornings, it sort of ruined my whole day.

"You're not forgettable, Jazz. Not to me." I pressed my lips into Jasper's chest. I felt him sigh beneath me. "My shoulder hurts." I pouted. Jasper hugged my shoulders a lightly, and then leaned down and pressed a kiss over the bandage.

"I'm so sorry, Alice." He whispered in a pained tone. "I'll never hurt you again. I promise." Jasper moved two fingers to under my chin and tilted it up, and I looked deep into his eyes. He looked torn.

I reached up and placed a hand on Jasper's cheek, which he covered with his own. "It wasn't your fault, Jasper. It's just from the physical therapy. I'll be fine!" I threw him a reassuring grin, trying to look like I was in no pain at all as my throbbing shoulder protested.

Jasper smiled back at me, and then leaned down and kissed my lips very lightly. He pulled away chuckling. "What?" I asked, raising my eyebrow and scrunching my nose like I always did when I was confused.

Jasper smirked. "You are…indecent, Alice. Personally I like it just fine, but honestly, what would your brother think if he came in here and you and I had our hands all over each other with you in a towel?" Jasper chuckled.

I smirked back. "Door's looked, Jasper." I hinted raising my eyebrows. Jasper laughed and placed a kiss on my cheek, and then dragged his lips across my skin to my ear.

"Tempting, very tempting, darlin'. But I couldn't do that to you." Jasper kissed my throat, and then pulled away. "Look, I was just locked in a closet for an hour, and after a cup of orange juice, my bladder is at maximum capacity. I'm going to go use your bathroom. You get dressed. I'll be right back." Jasper kissed my forehead, and then walked out of the door. I laughed and then got dressed.

Jasper came in about five minutes later, and I was casually lying on my bed. He came over and lied down next to me, being careful not to jostle my arm, which I had put back in the sling. I had to wear that stupid thing for another few weeks.

I rolled over onto my side, and found Jasper staring at me. His eyes met mine, and I smiled. I scooted over to him, and snuggled myself into his chest. Jasper wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in my neck, kissing it. I closed my eyes and sighed. The pain in my arm seemed much less significant now.

Jasper and I continued to lie like this, me snuggled into him, and his lips exploring my neck. I was wearing a long sleeved v-neck shirt, which provided ample cleavage to show. I did not dress like a slut, but I did have a few low cut shirts. I just thought I'd tease Jasper a little. Why not? It's not like I was trying to just get in his pants. I'm a virgin, I didn't know if Jasper was or not. I'd heard stories before about him not being one, but I blew it off. All that would come in time.

Jasper pulled his lips off of my throat, and then titled my head, planting his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and sighed, I loved the feeling of Jasper's lips against mine. They were the perfect combination of rough and soft. And not to mention, he was a knock-the-breath-out-of-you fantastic kisser. _And _to add onto that, he tasted so delicious. I couldn't even describe it. Yeah, I know. I have it bad for him, but that's okay, because he has it bad for me too.

Jasper's lips glued themselves to mine, and I was totally and utterly absorbed in Jasper. We continued to kiss for another minute until I felt Jasper sigh against my lips. I went to pull away, but he wound his fingers and tugged on my hair very lightly and pulled my lips back to his.

"I wasn't kissing you yet, darlin'." He murmured against my lips. I sighed and pressed my lips harder into Jasper's. I would be totally content to just be lip locked with Jasper for the rest of my life. I would die so happy.

The tip of Jasper's tongue traced my bottom lip, causing a slightly embarrassing mewing to escape my throat as I opened my mouth. However, the sound was cut off as Jasper slid his tongue into my mouth. I sighed and melted into him. Now, I could die in total bliss. Jasper's taste filled my whole mouth, and I just wanted more of him by the minute. I started to run my hands down Jasper's chest, and then back up again. He moaned softly into my mouth. I slid my hands under Jasper's tight shirt, and my cold fingers were enveloped in the warmth of Jasper's hard abs. He shuddered at the cold of my hands, and pulled his mouth off of mine, and then trailed kisses down my jaw line to my throat. He latched onto the most sensitive part of my neck, turning me into putty in his very capable hands.

"Let's not rush things, darlin'. M'kay? I love you, you know that. But I'm not going to just try and get in your pants. Although I'd like to…" Jasper smirked against my throat, causing me to giggle at his words. "I feel like we've been together for such a long time, and I've never felt like this. It's such a strange feeling. But I could get used to it." Jasper pulled his lips off my neck, and looked me in the eyes. He was smiling softly, and he looked happy. That was a look I could get used to.

I smiled back at him, but then yawned. The exhaustion from physical therapy was taking over. "Tried?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head. "It's from the physical therapy. Would you stay if I took a nap? I won't sleep long, because I wanted to do something with you today." I yawned again. "Could we go shopping later in Seattle?" I asked, using my best puppy dog eyes.

Jasper smirked. "Of course I'll stay, sweetheart. Sleep as long as you need, you look tired." Jasper rubbed his thumb under my eye. "But yes, we can go shopping later. Now, get some sleep, darlin'."

I sighed and closed my eyes, and then snuggled myself into Jasper. He kissed my closed eyelids, and then softly on my lips. I fell asleep to Jasper humming softly to me.

**TBC…**


End file.
